The God of Catastrophe
by Samarkand0
Summary: Overlord: The story of Ulbert Alain Odle and his involvement with creation of the Silent City mention by Boris the Paladin in the Kattse Plains where Ainz murdered, mince and turn 70,000 human into dark red meat paste. Unfortunately Boris as holy as he was, never did made it home alive. Do forgive the horrendous terribly bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1 History

THE SILENT CITY

Location:

The Re-Restize

The Kattse Plains

"Marquis!"

The former adventurers rode over on horseback.

"Did you see it? Do you feel it?"

At the front of the adventurers was their leader, a paladin of the Fire God, Boris Axelson.

Within his voice was a thrill of fear he could not hide.

Raeven could not speak. Gazef understood why.

Murmurs of disquiet were rising up from the adventurers, and the massed armies gathered here.

This was no longer a time for etiquette. Gazef spoke to him.

"—Tell me! What is that? No need to greet me! Please tell me everything you know, now!"

Boris clutched the holy symbol that dangled around his neck. It was a gesture of warding.

"...We can't be sure, but we believe the creatures they ride are legendary monsters known as Soul Eaters. They are undead creatures that hunger for the souls of the living. According to the tales, they once appeared to ravage a city of the Beastmen Kingdoms."

"Then… how many casualties were there?"

In the silence that followed, Boris' quiet words carried a long, long way.

"—One hundred thousand."

The breath caught in Gazef's throat.

"...A mere three Soul Eaters devastated the entire city they appeared in. Ninety-five percent of the people who lived there, over one hundred thousand people, were killed. It was abandoned and entered legend as the Silent City."

A heavy silence fell on the group.

"...And there's five hundred of them out there?"

The Beginning

200 years BA (Before Ainz)

The Silent City wasn't always known as The Silent City, only human and demi-human slaves call it so. The City true name was not well known to all, save for a few hundred beastmen tribe scattered around the continent of the New World, partly because the human invaders who overtook the city and enslaved its inhabitants considered the city as their greatest shame and defeat. However for the beastmen tribes, The Silent City is considered sacred ground and its name are kept throughout the living generation.

In the beginning, the City was known by another name: Shulva-ris, and it was a jewel to behold. Shulva-ris was city where many of the beastmen tribes came together to learn, to trade and to empower their clans as well as making new one. When walking through the gate of Shulva-ris, a traveler would be met with two titanic statues, one of a lion-men and one of the Bird-men. The two statues face each other, crossing sword overhead the pathway. A little further in, the pathway goes up a cliff, heading into a corridor of an indoor aquarium. There, mermaid and aquatic beastmen swim about and frolicking in the water. It was quite a sight. The streets are paved with the finest marble stones delivered on the backs of the yak-men, whom from the cold northern mountain ranges. The lion-men of Yujirak patrol the city, keeping order. While the White-Wings soldier fly about the city freely as though they were swimming in the air.

If one were to continue to walk, they would found themselves soon in the city garden, with gigantic glass dome overhead and cool air gently breezing about. Six platform made of white marble surround the garden forming a circle. The grass was green, here is it the most well kept patch in all of the city, maintaining it are the Muntjac, beastmen that resemble a bipedal deer, whose favorite foods are grass. The garden was green but within it also lies various small plants, whose true color only shown under the moonlight of the night. The city garden is the only place in the city where fires and torches are forbidden, the reason is because that at night, the plants glow with breathtaking colors; green, violet and whitish blue. Here was the Heart of the city where the leaders of the six great clans met to governed the city. Shulva-ris was a rich city, everyday wonderful goods coming in and out of the city, and merchant who find themselves invited to the city would procure great profit and unique wares found nowhere else. However, the dark side of the city is something to be worth mentioning, as it was one of the many factor that eventually lead to the city's demise.

If a human were not invited at the behest of the clans that make up the city upper class or a merchant affiliated with the Merchant Guild, that human would be apprehended by the city's guard and imprisoned. After five days, the unfortunate human would be shipped off to Shulva-Ris stables and farms, unless someone would come in and vouch for that human.

An unfortunate human male would find themselves to be used as slaves or meats to be chopped up and sold in the city Bazaar like pigs, cows or chicken. Human female would probably fared no better, they would be delivered to the city stable where they would live out their lives as cow to be milked and relieving lust of the city male population, and eventually slaughtered and eaten once their usefulness is gone. Their offspring would be born half breed which would make up the 40% of the city work-force and as second class citizen.

A famous beastman once said: "Do Not Waste A Human, A Human Is a Precious Resource. Their Hair can be made into ropes, Their Flesh and blood are full of nutrition, and their shit and piss are the finest fertilizer for our farm field. Their Female gives us milk and breeds us our work forces, A Human is of equal value to that of gold!"

There are many things that plagued men, however one of which has more power and grasp on men than any other. It can turned men against their own, it can make kings and build nation, it can turned men into cold and heartless creatures that capable of great and terrible cruelty. Under its influence men would burn and raze forest, polluted lakes and the ocean, as well as ignoring the pleas of the innocent. Its name is Greed, endless Greed.

The wealth and riches of the Shulva-ris spread far and wide, reaching all the way to the human nations, one of which is the known as The Slane Theocracy, followers of the six great gods, purger of all that is not human. For years and years, The Slane Theocracy did not go into war with Shulva-ris because it was for one simple reason; internal affair.

The Slane Theocracy at the time was dealing with some internal problems, and naturally with any regime, there would be opposition. Now, as a nation that advocates human superiority, they can't go about murdering people just because they don't like them, and there's also the human's right group. So, in order to get rid of their opposition, they would have them sent off the beastmen territory under the pretense of "peace and spreading the teaching of the gods" but in reality, the upper echelon would have these sent-off parties travelled about Shulva-ris territory. Naturally, Shulva-ris would received words from the Slane Theocracy about these parties and would go about of "escorting" them to safety, which basically mean killing off the human and turn them into an all you can eat buffet.

While Shulva-Ris forces enjoy the occasional human feast. The Church of Slane Theocracy was slowly building up ammunition to use the beastmen's action and savagery as propaganda for war to increase their political power. They've sent their opposition into Shulva-ris territory to deliver "peaceful message", now what would the public opinion be if the people find out that these pilgrims were murdered and eaten by beastmen? The Slane Theocracy maybe a religious nation, but the strongest political powers within the Theocracy does not lie in the hands of the Archbishops or the ruling government, at the time anyway. The real power lies in the Nation population's opinions and the representatives of the territories. When the news finally broke, the populace immediately called for wars, and the church's power rose greatly while the territory lord's power plummeted.

May the Spirit of Creation have mercy on men and beastmen for their sin. The Beastmen took the invading human armies of the Slane Theocracy as a welcoming meal, but little did they knew of the various magic caster, the endless number of angel summon, and of the Scriptures. In times, even the strongest wall would break, if one hit it long enough. The Beastmen were strong, they were fast, four times that of a normal human, but even they could do naught against the wave after wave of summon angel of the Theocracy magic caster. The Beastmen sin of pride was their downfall.

The war and siege of Shulva-ris rages on for more than ten years. Eventually, Shulva-Ris fell to the greed of men, and while the human slaves and livestock rejoiced and danced of celebration, none can be said the same to the beastmen population that remain in the city. The beastmen who stay was either could not leave because they have nowhere else to go, or because they believed that the invader were just "weak, mere human".

The Merchant are untouched however, because the Merchant's guild influenced all nations alike, they generally stay a neutral party of course, punishing the merchant would only hurt the Theocracy's wealth, and a single word of the Merchant's Guild can spell total economic collapse for a kingdom. Then it would be only a matter of time before said kingdom would be divvy up into pieces by the surrounding kingdoms or nation.

The Slane Theocracy took full control of Shulva-ris, its inhabitant were made into slaves or beheaded, and their pelt made for trophies and rugs. The beastmen slaves are worked to the bones, their overseer care not whether they lived or died, only saw them as materials if they died or labor if they lived. Beastmen's children would be made into pets, or eaten as delicacy by some of the human's upper classes.

Shulva-ris suffering continues nearly ninety-nine years before the arrival of a certain beastman; to the human he was considered an Evil God, A devil of the purest darkness, while to the beastmen he was a savior, a god worthy of respect and admiration. To this day, a few hundred tribes still carry his name, bestowing his name only to the strongest warrior champion of their tribe.

Most human does not know of him, but the beastmen call him…..Ulbert Alain Odle: The God of Catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2: I lived, I die, I live Again

Death and Begining

Time: July 22, 2138

The season of Tsuyu

Location: Neo-Tokyo. Neo-Akihabara

In an alley outside the busy street of Neo-Akihabara.

 _Ahh…shit….fuck this rain….I seriously need a smoke._

The man in grey coat and cap spoke to himself, in a gruff voice due to his mask which filtered out the polluted air and goggle to prevent eyes damage in pollution that which covered all of Neo-Tokyo.

Tokyo was once a great city, home to a few million people. However, in world where resources are scarce and overpopulation, it was lost in the mist of war, the Third World War. For a city that has lived for so long, it is now abandoned 250 miles outside of Neo-Tokyo. Tokyo was A Ruin, A relic of the Ages past. The world have changed greatly, the idea of hooking one's brain to surf the internet is no longer a fantasy, but a reality, with the help of nanobots.

The man sign inwardly, he have just eaten a poor meal….no it wasn't even a meal, just some pills and a health drink. Now he walked the city in the slightly acidic rain. It help the man think.

He looked up outside the alleyway, and up on the holographic screen.

"Today we have the one of the creators of the once popular Yggdrasil, Yakashi Tekjuk."

A cutely woman said.

"Yakashi-san, I understand that your company will be shutting down Yggdrasil in five day times, now as a player who have experience the wonder of your game and its charm, I must ask "why? And will there be a second Yggdrasil?".

The man in the room on the screen replied

"Well….Ms. Oaht, we the Yggdrasil company have decided to shut down our game because there is simply not enough paying players to offset the cost of maintaining the game, as for the second question, the answer to that is yes, perhaps there will be a second Yggdrasil, although it is still in progress."

The conversation continue, but the man in the alley in the grey coat under the rain wasn't listening anymore. Walking under the endless slightly acidic rain, the man thought to himself.

 _I should be getting home….gotta sleep and then back to the factory line….fuck, my life have not been good all these years. Yggdrasil huh, I quit that game sometimes ago. Some of my best time in life have been that game…Momonga, Ainz Ooal Gown, The Great Tomb of Nazarick….even that bastard winner-in-life Touch-me. Wonder how those guy doing? But seriously though, who the fuck would ever thought that the one guy I hate the most would actually turn out to be the Vice CEO of my factory?_

 _Heh….the No Cash Alliance, to think that we believe that we could compensate for trying not to spend real cash for the game with our skill alone…..Ah it was fun, quite fun, Momonga….I wonder how that cautious and stingy bastard is doing, when I quit, that guy was stilling running the guild...Ah, and who could forget Demiurge, my prized creation, my precious creature, the devil I made to bring down Gods. Ah…fuck, why the hell did I quit?_

Blessed memories flow through the man's head, filling him with joyful memories of the past as well as the answer for his question.

 _That's right, it was because I felt bored, we were at the top. We were the strongest but no one could ever came close to defeating us. Then there's that annoying fucktard Touch-Me, sure the bastard was an ok guy, but I still can't stand him. Just as he made Sebas Tian in his image, I made Demiurge in my image as an devil king of evil. This world is most unfair, my parent died in a the fire of the factory, and all I received was an inadequate amount of compensation…which bastard in the fucking nine hell thought up the Pure-Japan law anyway? I would soooo strangle that bastard and ripped him to pieces!_

The Pure-Japan law, due to the aftermath of the Third World War, Japan became a slightly closed nation, the population are divided, between natural born Japanese citizen of Japanese bloodline and those who don't. Natural born Japanese with pure Japanese bloodline receive better privilege than that of those who either immigrant or have one parent who isn't Japanese. The man received compensation that is one third compare to that of a pure Japanese citizen.

May God Forgive men for their sins.

The man played Yggdrasil when he was 17 years old, during which time he suffered from Chuunibyou and he believe himself to be that of the devil descend, and thus he made a character from the Goat Demon of GEHENNA, a Yggdrasil species known as Jahannam. The man real life name is Atei Jue and he is 26 years old. Born on September 9 21XX. Factory mechanic of the Toha Heavy Industries.

Unfortunately, he is currently on suspension for punching his supervisor for certain reason.

Atei Jue's character, a Jahannam goat demon by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle.

Atei walking down the street of Neo-Akihabara, when suddenly he was grab by two men and drag into the alley. Then he was pushed against wall, and one the assailant said.

" gimme yo money, bitch!"

Judging from the voice of the assailant, Atei figure that they must be at least 16 years old. Just stupid kids trying to hustle people. So he retorted.

"Ain't you too young to be robbing people?"

"Man, Shut Da Fuck Up, am gonna seriously fuckchu up, we Slice and Dicer!"

 _aw man…..Slice and Dicer huh, these guy are seriously way too young to be getting involve with that gang…still, let see, if I rush this punk maybe I can get away…..?!_

Atei's thought were cut short as he felt a painful sensation at his ribs. Atei look down and sort of wished he hadn't. Dark Red Blood flow and stain his white work shirt and in the hand of the second assailant was a gleaming knife, reflecting the colorful neon light of the city.

Atei fell down, and felt the cold wet pavement, the smell of the gutter breeze over him and a voice said.

"Yo dog, now we seriously gonna pass da test, take this fool wallet and cut off his ear to show da boss."

"Naw dog, Ah wanna see this fool die and let 'im know it's me that slice 'im, Ah gonna look 'im in the eye and watch him die, Ah'll take his ear afterward."

 _So…..this is it huh? This is how I die huh? In a dirty alley up in my neck in gutter water, killed by two little wannabe gangster._

Atei thought, and slowly passed away in pain and in the cold dark slightly acidic endless rain from the world…..

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

00:00:05

…..Darkness…..that's what it is, just pure darkness, and endless abyss that human has always feared and obsessed with. Looking into the darkness, fears are amplify, because man are remind of his own mortality and that all must died sooner or later. However, for some, the darkness is a welcoming friend, it is akin to falling asleep, to be at peace because after all, the worst is over, what else can happen?

 _…_ _.hmmm…so this is it? The afterlife huh…..not as bad as I thought…so…what now_

 _…_ _.hmmm…..strange….why is there a wet sensation on my back? I died didn't I?_

…..

….

…

…

…

 _my hoof feel itchy…wait…..hoof? when the fuck in the fucking nine hell did I have hoof?!_

Atei Jue open his eyes and was blinded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Falling Demon part 1

The Falling Demon

*pant*

*pant*

*gulp…*

*pant*

A small beastman child was running through the golden wheat field, and the howling of dogs followed.

The child could almost feel the teeth of the vicious dogs biting at its heel.

The child ran and ran and ran while crying. The thistle and thorn of the various surrounding plants cut and puncture the child bare feet. It eventually ran to the forest beside the field and hid itself underneath the root of a Yadrul tree. The child was born at the wrong time; it was born a slave to the human who rule the city of Shulva-Ris. Shulva-Ris was a haven to human but a place of great cruelty to demi-human and beastmen. The nobility of Shulva-Ris have taken up a sport-game, one of which involved bringing vicious dogs, whom were starved for nearly three days, and set them lose to hunt down young beastmen children. If the beastmen child was male, he would be left to the dogs as dinner, if the child was female, each noble present would force her down and have his way with her then they all would joined in. Afterward, the unfortunate victim, once tired, would be thrown to the dogs as dinner, while their head brought home on spikes as trophy to hung on top of fireplace in some noble's home.

"COME OUT, COME OUT LITTLE MONGREL, WE PROMISED NOT TO HURT YOU TOO MUCH!"

A fat, piggish nobleman yelled while his friends from atop their horse chuckled slightly.

" YOU CAN RUN BUT SURELY, BY THE GRACE OF THE SIX GREAT GOD, YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

The child held its breath, fearing for its life, it knew better than to let these human master finding it, for a fate worse than death await. It have seen too many of its friends, and people around it suffered at the hand of these human.

….*sniff*…*sniff*….*ggrrrr*….

The child, in its panic have certainly found a great place for hiding, a human would not have seen it. However, unfortunately for the child, these men brought their dogs, bred to be vicious, to hunt prey with their keen nose and hearing. These weren't just normal dogs, they shouldn't even be called dogs, and they were mutated through magic, combine with alchemy to form a chimera of sort. Sleek black and hairless body, exposed flesh on its face, and three little horns protrude from its head; it stood as tall as a full grown man waist while its eyes held a gleaming silvery pupil. The dogs lunge at the beastman child, and the child fought back while screaming.

"Oh, there IT is, the misery mongrel, come on my friend….let have our fun with this one!"

"I called the pelt." One of the men said.

"dibs on the tail!" Another said.

"Of course, the head should go to our fearless leader of this hunt, Nobelch-sama!"

The men laugh and urged their horse toward the screaming beastmen child. The child was kicking one of the dog, whose fang held tightly and biting into the child's ankle. The child scream with great vigor and fumbling around the bushed for something…..anything…. to use as weapon to drive back the beast.

"YASHA! YASHA!" the man named Nobelch said. And the beast-like dogs stop their barking while the one that was attacking the child slacken its jaw and went toward Nobelch.

*hah*….*hah*…*hah*…the child breathe heavily and look up at Nobelch. It gritted its teeth and crawl its way toward a tree where it struggled lean its back against the tree.

Nobelch sneered "So….slave, this here is the end of the hunt, if you entertain me and my men a little bit more, then perhaps I will allow you a quick death. Isn't it such a great mercy from one as kind as I?"

The child knew better, and it struggled with all its strength and spat at the ground. Nobelch's calm face then twisted into an evil smile, his eyes widen, which is not much considering how fat his face was. Nobelch said.

"Ooooh…..this one still got some fight, it's no fun it they don't resist. Alright men, let's have fun with this one, make sure that it last, I want it to look at me when I strangled it….hahahahahah!"

The men get off their horses, some begin unbuckling their belt and removing their pant. One could see that these worthless weak men were brimming with lust and the anticipation of beating down a resisting female.

…*whoosh*…..*SPLAT!*…

"AARRRRGGGHHHHH…MY LEG, MY LEG, GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"OH GOD, OH GOD!...HELP ME YOU FOOL!..DON'T JUST STAND THERE….HELP ME….Help Me….help…me….*gurgle*."

While the men was readying themselves for their hunting ritual of ending a hunt, something felled from the sky and landed on two men at the back of the group. One man was dead instantly, and the other gurgled blood as his leg were crushed…..no, his leg, pelvis and waist were completely crushed, smashed into the ground.

The ground was stained with dark red blood, and the thing slowly stood up.

It looked at the human, whose mind currently could not seem to comprehend what have just happened.

Ten second passed in what seem like an eternity…one of the men got his mind together and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET YOUR SWORD OUT!"

His words seem to have woken up the surrounding men, five them total, Nobelch included. The beastmen child can only looked at the amazing scene in front of it.

The men gotten their swords and rushed at the creature, but it just seem as though the blades are just bouncing off the creature's jet black fur, the creature swipe its hand as if brushing off a fly and two human head flew. Blood gushed like fountain from the two bodies as they fell twitching to the ground further staining the sandy earth with dark red blood.

Nobelch was trembling, his posture shaking while his mouth foaming uncontrollable. No more the arrogant attitude he was displaying earlier, no more was the evilly smile, just pure terror. Nobelch was witnessing a scene that he could not comprehend. The men here aside from him were from the upper class of nobility of Shulva-Ris, they have received royal sword art which made them almost equal to that of a gold-rank adventurer, and with their dwarven forged mithril blades, which could cut through almost anything were they were even capable of fighting on equal footing with a beastmen gladiator in Shulva-Ris coliseum. But here, in this place, in this forest away from the city, their sword skill and weapon were having absolutely no effect on the creature before them, with one hand it swatted two of Nobelch's men head off, and the weapon the men were using could have pierced the creature's skin, it feel that though they were slicing at a rubbery rock.

It could not be true, it was as if he was in a nightmare. Nobelch in his terror finally took in the sight of the creature and what he saw made him soiled himself. Stinking smell rose up from his breeches and he could feel liquid dripping down his leg.

"….Hmmm…Interesting…." The creature spoke in deep and strange voice, it was as if there were two people speaking at once and the remaining men stiffen up. They could not understand why, but they could feel a deep and primal fear creeping up their spine. One man, his name was Yeshef, could no longer take it and decided to run.

"…..AH….." The creature spoke and raised its hand in a gesture that seem to say "Wait!" but ….*SPLAT*…and the men turned to look in horror.

The running man was split, they could see his spine, the brain…everything was cleanly split in half, and on the ground was the man's back, and in front of them was the man face looking at the rest of them in pained expressing.

"ah…ah…ah…ah…" it mouthed before falling down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 The Falling Demon Part 2

The Falling Demon

Part 2

 _..!...!..._

Atei open his eyes and was blinded by the shining sun, he took in a deep breath and thought.

 _Huh? Where am I? Where is this place? OOH...my head...I remember being stabbed by two little punk in an alley and up in my neck in dirty water….so why am I in a forest..huh..…what's this?_

Atei slowly got up and look down and he saw a half-man who was violently thrashing and screaming. He felt something dropping to the ground behind him and what he saw made him almost scream out in fear and panic. It was a bunch of mushy lumps of flesh, with what look like a cave in skull, and the fleshy mushy lumps were slowly peeling themselves pieces by pieces off Atei's back while the ground was full of dark red blood.

… _ARRRGHHHH….OH GOD, OH GOD…EW…EW…EW…..WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?..._ _…..waitaminute…..my voice? I'm not screaming? Why aren't I screaming?_

The reason for this was of Ulbert's/ Atei's race, the Jahannam species have 10% base resitance to fear and control effect,

somewhat close to that of an skeleton, vampire, or undead species.

Because of his character racial resistance, Atei's wasn't panicking like any normal person should. Atei look around and saw six….minus…one half-man who obviously are dead, excluding the lump of mush flesh on Atei's back and one beastmen child heavily injured slumping against a tree.

Two of the five remaining human was half naked, their privates dangling and slapping against their thigh. It was a disgusting sight, especially when the two of them were obese, save for one that look relatively more fancy that the rest. One man with red hair screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET YOUR SWORD OUT!" and immediately rushed at Atei, swinging his sword.

Atei instinctively raised his hand to defend himself but the silvery gleaming sword just bounce off, surprising the man attacking as well as Atei himself. It only took the red hair man a few second, but he quickly recompose himself and urged his friends to attack the being in front of themselves.

The constant attack, bouncing off Atei's fur made him puzzled, he couldn't understand why these people were attacking, or why his arms and legs are covered in brownish dark fur. The last time he checked himself in the mirror, he was pretty sure that the only place that should have this much hair was his chair, crotch, and armpits. While deep in though, Atei realized that the constant attacks was getting rather annoying and instinctively Atei slightly swatted at two men on the left side of his body. However, what Atei didn't realized was that to the human of the New World, Yggdrasil being are literally walking disaster, and that Atei was in fact now in the body of an Yggdrasil being.

Naturally, Atei's attempt of swatting result in the two men's decapitation. The bodies that lost their heads twitch around like that of the freshly killed chicken before falling down. Blood drops sprayed in the air like that of a fountain. Uniquely though, the aroma of spilled blood pierced Atei's senses and he could feel as if he as indulging in it.

"...Hmmm...Interesting." Atei unfamiliarity spoken.

"Hiiiiiiiiii" The fat piggish man at the farthest end was shrieking in a high pitched voice, while his fancy white breeches stain itself in yellow liquid and brown stain.

Of the five men, three remain, the moment that Atei spoken, one man decided to bolt. Atei in his slight confusion, instinctively raised his palm and said "...AH..." and he felt something activated. It was a familiar feeling, a spell that he himself used most often when he was playing Yggdrasil as Ulbert.

* * *

[ Ring of Raqiya ] a rank 8 control effect spell: It create a dome like Area of Effect around the caster that foes cannot cross, trapped foes cannot exit while the ring is active.

 _...hmm...what's going on? Why can I use a Yggdrasil spell?...wait, is this one of those novel scenario where the main character died in the real world and reincarnated...then judging from my arms and legs what the hell am I?!_... _could it be?..._ Atei thought to himself.

Nobelch couldn't understand the scene before him, however he realized that if he doesn't do something now, then his life could be in danger. Pulling out his intricate carved mithril dagger, Nobelch grab the beastman child and pull her to him. Nobelch then bellowed "Fasku! Fasku!" it meant "attack" and the beast-like dogs lunged at the goat like thing and blood spurted from the neck of the creature...at least that what was supposed to happen.

Feeling something amiss, Nobelch looked around and find that aside from him , and the red hair man, there was no one else that could have come to his aid. The dogs have ran away long since.

Atei could not help but somehow feeling mused at the situation unfolding in front of him. The human surrounding him wasn't much of threat, if anything they could wasn't even able to scratch him and had attacked him without reason, agreed that perhaps the fact that he might have come falling down from the sky and crushed two of them does indeed warrant a retaliation but still their response have been rather unreasonable. Now, only two remain and the fat human have taken a beastman child hostage, while the other one was frozen stiffed in fear. Atei decided to approach the fat man as the man seem to remind Atei of the unreasonable factory manager he have worked under, the bastard who definitely deserved a punch to the face, the only shame was that Atei only managed to break that bastard's nose.

Nobelch fearfully creamed "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" while pressing the knife against the beastman child and putting her in front of him like a shield. However the creature in front of him does not seem to be stopping its approached. Terrified, Nobelch shoved the beastman child forward and into the creature's path and then...he bolted...like a bat out of hell.

*SMACK*...into the invisible wall Nobelch was. His brain rattled and a look of confusing appear on his face. He couldn't understand what just happen, but deep down he knew that there is no escape.

Atei catched the child instinctively, uncertain why, Atei picked up the child and left her on the side while continue approaching Nobelch.

… _..the human here are weak, that much is certain...but this human...he remind me of someone rather unpleasant...hmmm...if I am what I think I am, then I will have this human as an experiment, as for the other one, perhaps he will be of other uses..._

Reaching toward and grabbing Nobelch , who was screaming profusely. Part of Atei was completely horrified and disgusted at what he was about to do, however something deep, something primal was urging Atei, it was a strange yet familiar feeling as if it was the most natural. Atei open his mouth and felt an ability activated.

* * *

[Eater of Zikaron] -Jahannam species passive special ability, within Yggdrasil, this ability allow the Jahannam race to stun and absorb their foes spirit, granting them a random ability belonging to their foes, this however only work on Players while with human NPC it grant them a slight amount of experiences.

* * *

Purple stream of ghostly light flowed out of Nobelch eyes, ears and mouth and streamed into Atei. Atei could see all that this human had done, he could witness Nobelch's life of extravaganza and cruelty up until this encounter. Disgusted, Atei quickly closed his mouth and cut off the ghostly stream, then he tossed Nobelch away.

"wha...what...what...have you done to me?" Nobelch weakly spoke, he felt as if all his strength just left his body, his arms and legs went limped.

"...D.I.G.U.S.T.I.N.G...Your Memories...never have I seen such evil, and you think that I Was The Monster?" Atei said and spat on the ground. He felt repulsed by what he saw and he remembered, that this human was the very definition of what he thought about the management of the places that he have worked. While it is true that some of them are just people who have worked hard to get where they are, but only some, while the rest were "privilege" receiving their position just because they were born with the right bloodline.

Atei remembered the humiliation, the cruel overworking condition, the docking of his pay because he was attending to the funeral of his grandmother, the only family member he had left after his parent died. He remembered and was not happy.

Atei now have confirming his identity from the ability he have used, he wasn't just Atei Jue, a 26 years old young man anymore, he wasn't an overworked factory mechanic who was living scraps by scraps day after day, and he certainly wasn't the one diagnostic with terminal cancer...No...

He Is Ulbert Alain Odle...The Magic Caster of Catastrophe

The Devil World Destroyer of Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

Nobelch could only stare mutely in fear of the creature before him. It spoke with a fearsome voice, a voice that of multiple people speaking at once, strange yet understandable, it was as if the words was piercing their way like spear into his mind. It was then that his fears were confirmed.

The creature grabbed him by the head, Nobelch struggled with all his might but it was futile, and with its silvery gleaming claws, the creature pierced his stomach. Nobelch screamed but the creature did not stop, its claws dig around the inside of his stomach, he could feel his inside tearing apart, blood gurgled out of his mouth while the grip on his head begin to tighten. Nobelch could feel like head crushing, he can feel the creature's claw slide down his stomach as if gutting a fish. His belly exposed and his intestine fell to the ground in a disgusting flop. Nobelch's voice drown with bubbles of blood that gushing out of the mouth like that of a water fountain.

 _It Hurt! It Hurt! Forgive Me please! I don't want to die, I don't want to die,_

 _I give you anything, please oh god, oh god please!_

Nobelch's mind screamed and counting the seconds.

Two minutes later, what left in Ulbert's furry hand was a mangled corpse, its eyes popped and hung out of its socket, the head crushed and the arms limped. Yellow liquid streaming down the legs while the inside hang from the belly.

Disgusted, Ulbert tossed the corpse away where it hit a nearby tree with a thud, a branch of the tree pierced the corpse where its heart was and there it hung like a morbid Christmas decoration. Ublert then turned to look at the other two.

The red hair man was on the ground, pissing himself silly while the beastman child was staring at Ulbert, then at the corpse. Tears streaming down her bright blue eyes, but her face beheld the secret joyful emotion of the abused.


	5. Chapter 5 Ambition of Conquest

Ulbert look at the scene of slaughter before him...at this moment he should be sprawling on the ground vomiting everything out. But somehow, there was some kind of primal instinct that made Ulbert unable to look away, if anything he was turned on, he can smell the salty odor of blood, he can taste the slightly acidic iron in the air.

Then, his eyes caught upon the beast man child in the corner. Her face was a visage of fear, eyes widening, and shivering to the limit. Then the child fainted, her body collapse under the intense pressure of the beast before her.

Ulbert look upon the remaining human left before him, this one has fainted as well.

Ulbert then raised his hand toward the human and chant:

"Oh spirit of the darkness that made up the veil of the world of here and now, come to me and do my bidding [Restraint]."

Under the man body, tendrils of shadow sprang up and wrapped themselved upon the body of the man, restraining him to the earth.

Ulbert then pick up the child and laid her down a fallen tree, he then went into the forest and what he experience was something that he himself never could have dream of.

He can taste the various texture and odor of the forest, this swelling, this mass of sensation assault his senses all at once. Ulbert was bewildered.

Then his passive kicked in and he was calm again.

"...hmmm...I should make a fire..well...hmm...what spell to use, I woudln't want to start a fire in this place, especially if I don't know how strong it is, I mean...cmon, a tier 8 spell wasn't suppose to kill anybody, restrain their movement, yes, but kill them off that easily...there's no way."

Ulbert went around and gather the dry twigs and fallen branches, he took them back to the place of the fainted beast man child. Ulbert then pointed one of his long claw at the mound of dry woods and spoke:

"O spirit of fire, O king of the South, your master command you, lent me a lesser fire [Summon Fire Sprite]"

The mound of woods burst into flame and tiny figure rose from the ashes, it spoke to Ulbert

"O great master, what is thy bidding?"

"Keep this fire going, I need the warmth of the fire for this child. Do not Let it go out, Do not harm this child either."

"I hear and Obey Thy will, O Great Master." The sprite replied.

The crackling of the fire resounded within the cold night of the forest, and eventually the two mortal awoke. The human was first, his reaction was most amusing to Ulbert. He was screaming on top of his lung, then he begged, and then he cursed in all manner of insult. Feeling that this was a bothersome. Ulbert took off one of the undergarment of one of the corpses and stuffed them into the man's mouth.

Ulbert then turn around happen upon a scent, it made him hungry, the smell was coming from the corpses, admist the rotten meat, Ulbert could tell that there is a hidden tasty morsel. His human side revolted that the thought of digging through the corpses like some scavenging animal, while his animal side relish at the thought of discovering an uneaten tasty morsel. The two side fought and the beast won. Ulbert lunge at the corpses and started tearing them apart.

Maggot flung out, stinking stench of rotten meat arose, but the beast does not stop, it crack open the skulls of the corpses and slurped upon the brain, it feasted.

The stench reached the nose of the beast-man child, and when she woke, what she saw was a creature, with jet black fur, long claws and two curled horns with letters inscribed on them.

The child whisper in a fearful voice, like that a small kitten,

 _"...Uragath.."_

She remember her mother's stories of a creature, black as the night, a fearsome entity that lives in the woods, it said that not many have ever seen said creature but it was an entity that prey upon misbehaving beast-men children. The child was afraid, it could not stop shaking, and its life seem to be passing before its eyes. Then the child's eyes met with the entity.

Ulbert saw the child looking at him from across the firepit. He rose up and walk toward the child. the child screamed:

*hiiiiieee*

Ulbert stop and thought.

 _...uh...ok...huh?...Ah...she be must be terrify with all that have happen today, I probably be screaming my lungs off now if I was meeting with a monster covered in blood..thank god for the passive skills. Perhaps, I should treat her wound, then maybe I will find out what I need to find out._

Ulbert reach out his hand and activate his inventory, a rip in the air appear and a hole was form, Ulbert reach into the hole and took out a vials, ruby blood red liquid sloshing around inside the vials, and the vials itself was of intricated gold and glass work.

He held it out to the child and said "Child of beast, take this gift, the gift of me, and heal your injuries."

The child wouldn't move, and Ulbert was puzzle, he couldn't understand why the child would not take the help offered.

 _...Ah...so that's why...my fear aura is being activated...well...let's turn that off..._

Ulbert mentally gave a command out within his mind and turn off his Fear aura.

Eventually the child was able to understood the event that just happen. She was amazed that her grievous injuries was healed so easily, and that the creature before her wasn't a Uragath but another beastman by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle. She thought he was of royalty, for only noblemen and royalty can have so many name.

"please great noble, please help my family, I will offer all that I have and if you wish, myself if you would help rescue my family in Shulvaris."

The beast-man child begged the entity before her.

* * *

Ulbert looking at the scene before him, on his right a human restrained in tendrils of darkness, in the front of him, under his hooves, was a cat-like female beastman child kneeling with her head on the ground begging him to save her family.

Ulbert was confused

 _...huh?...what just happen?...how did we get to this point?...Im confused._

 _Alright...judging from the strength of the human I encountered til now, they were really weak, but the same may not be said to all of them...Arrg..Wake Up Ulbert, You are the Demon King, You are the One who can bring down the Gods, You are the a World Disaster. And a Demon King should always be enemies to humanity._

Ulbert then said to the beast man child: "Raise thou head, O child of beast, I shalt grant thee thy wishes, however understood that all thing always have a price, even freedom."

 _...oh how true that was, talking about this bullshit got me remember my job, oh what a dreadful job that was, I never wanted to go back doing that ever again. I shouldn't have stick my nose where it doesn't belong...shit...I still got fucking nightmare about it._

This particular event was one where Ulbert was called in for a job to fix the machine at a up and coming company belong to one of the six major Corporate Governemnt, the Ishimaryu Corporation in the Republic of Chinrea* known as Rezzin Peze's . What Ulbert accidentally saw there would haunt his soul forever. Rezzin Peze's primary selling point was that its entire server staff was made of clones, and the corporation number one most selling product in Chinrea was a protein drink known as Peze's Milk.

The secret of the milk taste of delicious-ness was...liquify human clones, it offer a unique taste to the ignorant inhabitant of the world.

The state of the world in 2138 was not a happy one. The air is toxic, the ocean are nothing but a big cesspool, toxic to the touch, going for a swim is suicide, it would be more better to shoot yourself in the head rather than to go swim in the any fool dare went down to the toxic river and ocean, that fool would spent thirty day in terrible agony, their inside would eventually break down and they would drown in their own organ-turned liquid. There are no beaches anymore, and middle class citizen live in City Block, massive building that hold more than 10,000 inhabitant, while the more richer and wealthier citizen would live in dome of glass, with their own personal clean water lake and mountains, trees and the likes. The farmland outside of Japan are replaces by factories and Dome and mega highway. 100 years ago, pigs, cow and chicken are common place commodity, now only those of the Dome may enjoy such an exquisite delight.

The clones of Rezzin Peze's would be marched into certain factory when they suffered an accident, injuries, or outlive their usefulness. The unfortunate clones would be have their head cut off, the hand and feet removed, and hang on hooks which transport them through the factory, into great vat of somekind of liquid where these headless, handless, feetless corpses would get liquify and process into Protein Drinks. Naturally because he was under contract, he have no choice but to kept quiet about it, he could have ignore and risk the contract but with the power of the Corporation, it was either keep quiet and being allow freedom, or to say anything and spend his next 100 years on the mines in Pluto.

Ulbert's vision of such horror haunt his every waking moment, and this in turn affect his work performances, which eventually result in his temporary suspension.

Perhaps it was guilt, or perhaps it was his desire for redemption or just maybe desire for endless carnage. Whatever the reason was, Ulbert once hearing the story from the beast-man child, he decided that this will be his quest for world Domination, and

Shulva-ris will be his first Castle. There He will replace the human as the dominant species.

* * *

Location: Katze Plains, underground catacomb.

Zone Name: Forgotten Forge: Temple of the Earth Demon

deep beneath the Katze Plains, there is a place, a huge and wide cavern, and in the middle of the cavern was a pyramid, within the pyramid, on bed made of gold and silver, gems stone lies around, everywhere one goes, their feet would no doubt step on one or five of the golden coins. On this bed in the deepest part of the Pyramid lies a cluster of rock, and within the cluster beheld a face, a gentle face, fire like ember glow once within the face, now it is darken...and then, it was once again shined, beam of light piercing through the darkness, and a voice, of fire and ashes was heard.

...He...Isss...Heerree...


	6. Chapter 6 Premonition of troubles

In a small clearing in the forest, a fire was slowly burning out.

The fire sprite have done its job and with a small *poof* it was gone. Surrounding the fire-pit was three being, sleeping under the night sky.

A human, tied up and gagged.

A tiger beastman child, in ragged clothings and messy fur.

An avatar of darkness itself, jet black fur, two vicious curled horn with rune like letter engraving on them.

Under the moonlight, Ulbert could make out shapes of humanoid in the trees, but there were no scent, there are presences, yes, but scent, no.

One, became three then five and soon it increases to thousands of these shadowy beings and they were all stood there, surrounding the camp.

If one strained their ear they can hear ghostly whisper resounding in the masses of shadow.

"...it hurt..."

"...forgive me...please..."

"...mama...sistah..."

"...save us..."

"...I will kill you..."

"...save us...save us...please..."

"...avenge us..."

whisper-like scream echo through the clearing.

Then the masses of shadow parted and a more solid looking shadow rose up from the dark earth, it struggle with all its might to pull its body out of ground and crawl toward Ulbert.

The shadow place its hand upon Ulbert's hooves, and Ulbert with his racial ability can see in the darkness and the being before him was a...well...let just say that for such a sight, a normal human would have scream in terror and run while shitting their pant.

The being before Ulbert was humanoid to say the least, its skin was bloated and white, maggots swimming underneath the skin, its eye socket was a hollow darkness and black blood flow down its cheek. The mouth was filled to the brim with maggots and carrions, its ear was rotten but one can see that they resemble that of a tiger. Ulbert can see that the poor soul's fur was matted and mangled, it would have been beautiful once but now splotches of fur have been ripped out while maggots flowing out from the holes.

*mumble*

*mumble*

"...*mumble*...save us..."

"...save us O Lord...save us please...we beg of thee..."

"...SAVE US...!" The creature screamed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Ulbert eventually fell asleep once again.

Morning come, the sun was shining in the sky, beam of light pierce through the leaves and Ulbert was woken with one of these beam of light shining at his face.

...uurrggghh...Damn, that was a vivid dream...wow...the sun huh, when was the last time that I have ever felt the warmth of the sun on my face...

Ulbert arch his body upward, stretching his back and scratch his goat's beard. Feeling a tightening feeling around his private part. Ulbert curiously look down and saw...

The tiger beastmen child from the day before was being wrapped by a large snake, the body was about as large as a human's forearm. However the thing that surprise Ulbert wasn't the hugging but it was the snake.

The snake look normal enough, it look to be a type of snake known as a Cobra, but at the place where the tail of the snake was suppose to be, there were no tail. The body if the snake was connected to Ulbert crotch, he can feel the beastman child soft body, her warm breath in the cold morning, her soft and perky breast pressing against the body of the snake. Ulbert can feel his( the snake's) part tense and stiffen.

Fearing for the child safety, he gently lift the snake off the child.

Ulbert looked around, intending to put the human he spare to good use and saw...in the place where the human is...there's nothing.

The ropes Ulbert took from the one of the corpses to tied up the man lay in the mud, while the dirty underpant-turxned-gag-implement was on the side and there was a set of foot print leading away from the camp.

"...aaahhh...shit...dammit...shoulda taken care of the little shit when I had the chance...oh well..." Ulbert muttered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdx

Captain Vaiz Dylqui of the Shulva-ris garrison was having a very bad time.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He lamented while nursing a drink in a tavern.

The past two days were a nightmare, but at least yesterday morning was fine. He woke up with his sex slave on his fine velvet bed, then he gotten a good meal and the business was usual. Then at night time, the Nobelch family came knocking at his door, rousing him up and out from his nightly enjoyment. They screamed at him for hours on end about their stupid son and his friends who didn't return from their little outing. Then this morning, just when he had finally able to convince the old bastard of a noble that his son and his friends were just maybe deciding to camp out, the second sons of the Valiere family who was suppose to be in Nobelch party was found running for his life by the Shulva-Ris's patrollers.

The stupid spoiled rotten little shit was muttering incoherently about some demon with black fur falling out of the sky and killed everyone. Whatever happen was certainly bad but one thing was clear, that the elder son of the Nobelch family was dead and his party were wipeout like wild dogs. Now Vaiz is being summoned before the Bishop of Shulva-ris to report and then no doubt be forced to deal with the problem.

*step*

*step*

*creak*

*thud*

"Ah, Captain, so nice of you to join me. I hope that I did not catch you at a bad time?"

The Bishop asked innocently.

"No, your excellency, it is my solemn duty to assist the Bishop of Shulva-ris with whatever problem that may arise. How can this lowly servant be of service?"

"Captain, no doubt you have heard what happen to Nobelch and his group, no?"

"Yes, I have but I'm afraid that with the rather confuse state of the only survivor, there's just not enough information. For all we know that there is no demon but this is a work of a renegade group of beastmen."

"Quite so, quite so. Still the point of the matter is that as thing stand, the Nobelch family is calling for blood. They're quite feisty about it. So therefore, Captain, by the Authority granted to me by the miko and the church of Theocracy, I hereby order you to investigate this incident and bring the perpetrator to justice!"

"As you will Your excellency."

Vaiz bow before the Bishop and took his leave.

Walking out of the Southern Cathedral, the captain took off his helmet and scream to the sky, attracting the attention if the nearby guarding paladins.

"WHY?" He screamed.

After the tavern, Vaiz return to the garrison, grumbling and seething with hatred, he kicked a door open.

"Oy, close the door, it's too bright."

A burly red hair man called out. In his hand was a mug of stout, Under the bench by his feet was a she-cow, slumping on her breast and stomach, exhausted while semen flowing out from her orifice. Her eyes empty.

All over the room, dark shape begin to move, mass of muscles here and there. Whimpering like moan and screams resounding within the room. One can see various female beastmen laying around, some are huddle together in a corner, iron shackles chained their feet tothe ground or to the wall, their naked body covered by rags or nothing. They shivered in the cold air.

"Shut the hell up, Merluis. Wake up and get your shit together!"

" 'ey there captain, what's up?"

A blond hair man by the name of Yureth asked.

"Oy, you cunt, suck it properly!"

Yureth spoke while punching the face of a she-cat who stopped to breathe.

The she-cat screamed and crawl back to the man and continue her duties.

In another corner, a young beastman child was being humped by a large, fat and piggish human. The child cried and cried in pain and agony while the man laugh and grunting like a pig.

"...hahahaha...uuurrgghh...fuck you! fuck you! you little shit...aaahhh."

The human climax and the child was exhausted. Blood flowed and stained the bed-sheet. The human name was Boris Nobelch, third son of the Nobelch family.

It was common knowledge to the upper crust of human in Shulva-ris that the Nobelch family tend to have rather unusual fetishes. The eldest have a taste for blood and young girl while the second son rumored to have a taste for other men, and the third have a taste for young boys and so on. The same can be said for the women of the Nobelch family whom enjoy a course in torture and torment.

By the law of Theocracy, copulation with demi-human, is forbidden and punishable by 100 lashes. However because Shulva-ris is quite a long way away from the central territory. The officials here tend to look the other way when it come to enforcing the Theocracy's laws, providing that they received certain renunciation for services render.

"BORIS! Get your fucking fat ass out of that bed and get into Uniform. As for the Rest of You Fucking Bastard, we got a fucking job to do!" Vaiz comanded.

"So what we'll be doing today eh? Capt."

Yureth asked.

" The eldest son of the Nobelch family has been murdered, the Bishop have tasked me with the job of finding and bringing the perpetrator of this crime to justice."

"Wait...what...Brother is dead?" Boris exclaimed.

Boris's expression changed from calm to anger, he grab the nearby beastman child's head, tightening and squeezing it with his burly large hand.

He angrily exclaimed " That Bastard! How dare he gone and died before me? Arrrhgghhhh...fuck, fuck it all to hell!"

His grip on the child's head tightened and the boy screamed. The boy struggle with all his remaining might, uselessly flailing his fist against the human's thick arm and steel like grip.

Boris noticed his prey uselessly struggle and find it annoying. He lifted the boy up by his head, release his grip and in an instant just before the boy feet touched the ground, Boris kicked the boy.

The boy flew into the wall in a sickening *smack*.

The body slid down the rough granite wall, leaving a trail of blood. The boy was dead on impact. His skull cracked, and his bones broken, his internal organ's bruised and ripped. Blood flow out of the boy's mouth. His body limped.

Boris spat on the ground "annoying little shit..."

"Alright, alright that's enough fun. Now get your asses in gear, we ride out by nightfall."

"Whhooooweeee, a good hunt after all this waiting."

Taking a swig from his cup, Merluis said " So then Capt. what are we hunting?"

"According to the Valiere's brat, we'll be hunting a goat demon with black fur. Load of bullshit, the little wimp must have met a full grown beastman that prove too strong for them to bite. So they ran and got killed and now it's our job."

Vaiz reply and lamented. He cursed internally.

...stupid rotten little shit, why do they have to ruin my perfect vacation post. Wash your neck for me, you damn furry little shit, I will make you regret bringing your trouble to my attention..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

This is ammo for the next chapter. Too short, perhaps, but it's hard to think when your thoughts are generally fragmented from taking too much meds.


	7. Chapter 7 Understanding

Gather round,

dear Readers and Future Authors.

Gather round to the fire place of imagination, where your stories take a life of their own and you become their God.

Gather round to the place where dreams, ideas, and nightmares are woven into existence, and you, yourself, become their weaver.

Gather round, to the place where the stories inspired you for greater things.

Gather round, my faceless friends, to the place where what you see and what you feel become the writings in the book that is you.

Today we shall hear of another tale of Ulbert Alain Odle, the God of Catastrophe.

...and perhaps the fate of his enemies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before the nightmare of blood and shadow...

Ulbert reach out his hand and activate his inventory, a rip in the air appear and a hole was form, he reached into the hole and took out a vials, ruby blood red liquid sloshing around inside the vials, and the vials itself was of intricate gold and glass work.

He held it out to the child and said "Child of beast, take this gift, the gift of me, and heal your injuries."

The child wouldn't move, and Ulbert was puzzle, he couldn't understand why the child would not take the help offered. Then he noticed something was off, he could feel that he was giving out some sort of aura or power….it was difficult for words. After all, how do you describe a feeling that only you would know.

 _...Ah...I see…so that's why…..look like my fear aura was being let out…..I always activate them to farm mobs….haha…Ah, I remember of having my aura to freeze mobs in their place and then just bombard them with firepower from a carpet….ahhaha….guess I should turn it off…but how?...Maybe…_

Ulbert mentally gave a command out within his mind " _Fear Aura Deactivate!"_

And he could feel the surround was normal again, birds were chirping around and the beastman child was no longer shaking.

Curious of the child reaction, Ulbert thought…

 _Hmmm…if this is one of those novel scenarios….then is it possible that I've landed in some sort of magic and sword kind of world….How can I get this little thing trust me?...ah, waitaminute, I could say that I'm a magician….yeah, in all those online novel I read, the main character always have some sort of magical power and dressed funnily….wizard are generally considered eccentric afterall…_

Ulbert jump back and land gracefully with one of his hooves step out and the other behind it, he bowed and said…

"My apologies, little one, let me introduce myself. I'm named Ulbert Alain Odle, the magic caster of…"

 _…_ _should I tell her my title? It might make the poor thing even more afraid of me than it already is….maybe not…not until I know more…..let see, what's good title…..ah how about that one…_

"….Wildcard! Can you grant me the honor of your name?"

The beastman child blink its eyes, she was rather dazed from the unfolding event. She have just narrowly escaped death and thought that she have stumble into a monster of legend but the monster spoke and she was sure that monster don't speak like this one do. Swallowing a big gulp of saliva, the beastman child spoke.

"I…I...am…called Sorui…." The beastman child squeaked.

Ulbert's emotion flared up from inside, on one hand he want to hug the creature before him and whirled around while yelled _"Sooo cuttteeee!"_ On the other hand, he want to maintain a proper image befitting him of the so called "Devil". The "Devil" won and Ulbert was able to maintain his composure.

Ulbert clear his throat and say "Ahem…I see. Well then, Sorui, I am pleased to meet you."

Sorui warily asked "Are….are…you going to eat me?"

Ulbert was almost jumped back at the question and hurriedly respond.

"No….I mean no, I don't intend or want to eat you."

Ulbert continue;

"Now, then Sorui. Do you know what a magic caster is?"

Sorui reply: "Yes….I know what a magic caster is, the masters always used us to practice their magic on…..are you going do that to me too?"

 _…_ _The bastards….._ Ulbert thought and he said "No, I have no intention of hurting you, in fact, I intend to heal you. Here is a healing potion, drink it quickly."

Sorui stared at the monster….no…the beastman before her, she have never heard of beastmen being magic caster, and she have never seen a healing potion with such red color. Sorui knew about healing potion, it was used by the masters to prolong the suffering of the slaves for the masters' amusement, and the potion they brought was always blue color. However, as her wounds flared up and the pain returned after her adrenaline returned to normal, she quickly accepted the potion that was offered to her.

It taste of strawberry, and it trigger a memory, a memory Sorui was sure that she would never see again. Sorui remember that her mother have sneaked a strawberry from the meager scrap table the masters have left to the dogs, it was the sweetest treat Sorui have ever had, she insisted on sharing it with her mother and father, but they refused and tell her that this was for Sorui alone. It wasn't until that the masters found out and her father gave himself up to protect the two of them, the masters decided that her father served better as amusement than servant before having him for that wretched hunt. Sorui remember how hard she cried after seeing her father head brought back by the masters on a spikes, it still hung there, right above the fireplace of the mansion.

Sorui could feel her wounds closing up and the pain was gone, she exclaimed.

"aa….amazing…."

Sorui then cried….

*sniff*

*sniff*

*wwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhh*

Ulbert was surprised by the crying.

 _Wha….what did I do now? Why is she crying?...?_

For a little while, within the dark forest, there was no sound but for the crying of a small child, eventually the noises died down. Unsure of what to do, Ulbert then sat near the child and asked.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"…*sniff*..*sniff*….I'm…I'm alright."

Looking up at the towering shadow beside her in bleary face, moist with tears Sorui recall the events that have happened. A glimpse of the power she has seen, a sliver of hope arose within the small frame of the child.

he told her that his name was Ulbert Alain Odle and that he is a magic caster. These two thing have made her think, Sorui knew that only noble or royalty would have so many name and being magic caster, a beastman at that, it only mean that the beastman before her was someone of great importance. Sorui hoped to borrow the power of the beastman beside her, if it is him, he can do it, he can save them all, he can free her mother and if she have to give her life for this request, so be it….Mustering herself with all her strength, Sorui stood up infront of the beast, she immediately kneel down on her knees while clasping two palm together and said.

"please great noble, please help my family, I will offer all that I have and if you wish, myself if you would help rescue my family in Shulvaris."

Sorui begged the Ulbert.

It was a while before what Sorui said finally register in Ulbert mind, it was five minutes to be exact. The first thought that come to Ulbert was.

 _!?Huh?! What just happen here?...how did we get to this point? All I did was asking her if she was alright and now she's begging me to save her family?!_

While Ulbert was in thought, Sorui was beginning to undress herself while begging.

"Please, great noble, help me please…you can do as you please with me..if it meant saving my family."

Sorui's words brought Ulbert back into reality and he was almost disgusted with the thought of having sex with a child. He can feel his face redden and then a feeling of arousal at the strip show before him.

 _Down! Down boy!-_ Ulbert mentally restraint his urge. His adult human side was repulsed at the thought, but the beast side was not. The human side won and the beast settle down.

Ulbert held out and hand and stop Sorui, he said "There is no need for that, tell me….Everything."

Sitting by the fire, with the sprite dancing within the flame, Sorui recounted her plight, her suffering, her losses and answer whatever question Ulbert have for her. Fortunate for Sorui, the master's daughter have taken a liking to Sorui, treating her as pet, giving her some freedom and allow Sorui to travelled with the daughter for shopping trip, as such Sorui have amassed some knowledge about the world. Life was good, until the master's daughter was bored of Sorui and the master decided to have Sorui for the hunt, he let his eldest son to have the honor of the kill.

Finally once, Sorui have finally finished her tale of sorrow and woe. The great beast stood up and told her;

"Raise thou head, O child of beast, I shalt grant thee thy wishes, however understood that all thing always have a price, even freedom."

"Does thou understand? Does thou willing to give up everything for the sake of thy wishes?"

 _…_ _.ahh crap….I forgot myself, why did I have to into chuunibyou-mode…..now she going think I'm a weirdo…._

Sorui respond;

"yes, I understand, I am willing to give up everything and anything for the sake of my wishes."

"I see…very well, sleep then child. For tomorrow a brand new day await. Sprite! You are dimissed."

"I hear and obey." The sprite answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Humans, your world does not belong to you. It belong to us. We, the people of the plain know secrets that you meager human can never comprehend. Our warriors and mighty hunter blaze through the battlefield like fire on a dry grass field. You human and your magic, your tricks and your weapon, you can enslave us, but you will certainly never break our spirit. We fear not you nor your tricks, or anything underneath the endless sky."_

Except from the Centaur Warchief Firehoof of The Night Sky.

Centaurs are a four legged race creature whose feature consist of the head, arms, and torso of a human, but the body of a horse, although the nature of their biological relationship with either human or horses is unknown. They are often noted for their ferociousness in battle and speed. The Centaurs in the New World never much cared for life in the city, as such they weren't there when Shulva-ris fell. The Centaurs people prefer the open plains, to run free beneath the sky, and the forest where they make their home, gather foods, and raised their foals. In sense, they are more of a nomadic species rather than one who stay in one place. Various gods are worship in the New World, The Centaurs have no god to worthship, they do however practice the worship and rituals of ancestral magic.

Centaur have defined family roles such as the males hunt and protect the tribe's borders while the females aggressively defend centaur civilians while administering the day to day operation of encampments. Males are more common on the battlefield, and due to their strength and speed, it is generally very hard to kill a centaur if one were to fight them on a field or forest. A centaur can easily match the strength of a hundred men.

The bulk of centaur society is structured more like a massive army under the control of a powerful warlord—specifically, Aroargo the Relentless. In reaction to all the other sentient races pushing in on centaur territory, humanity being the first on their list of enemies.

Like there are many human who are good at certain things, so are Centaurs, certain tribes have different skills and tactics. The Forest Sight clans who live in and near forest are adept at guerilla tactics and traps. While the Firehoof clans are more adept at fighting on open plain and tend to wield very big and very sharp weapon and favor spiky deadly shields.

Centaur hunting and enslaving is consider by slaver as most dangerous and most profitable. Due to their ferocious-ness and speed as well as tactic, many slavers who hunt for a centaur slave, rarely return, and if they did, they would returned a bloody mess, with missing limbs and empty eyeballs, the Forest Sight clans considered human eyeballs and exquisite treats. The threats of the Centaurs clan did not wane until the arrival of the Slane Theocracy magic caster who can summon angels. Then the capturing of Centaur slaves wasn't so hard anymore, sure you can still very well die, but the chance are less than before. A centaur male can easily fetched as much as 100 gold in the slaver's market, but a centaur mare are worth three times that and some would even pay ten times that. For reason of both investment and sexual. Some human like to have sex with Centaur, they're weird like that, while other brought them to breed to other male centaur for profit or make back the money they lost.

Shulva-ris deal greatly and in large number of centaur slaves, even though the Slane Theocracy have officially forbidden any dealing that involve Demi-human. Shulva-ris, even though part of the Slane Theocracy, it was considered a meeting point between the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom, this was before the Holy Kingdom seal off its entrance to all.

Therefore, due to lack of supervision from the two power, Shulva-ris enjoy its great corrupted profit and evil dealings, so long as it continue to grease the palm of the visiting officials and send yearly tributes to the two power.

Shulva-ris are rule by Three great family. One hailed from the Roble Holy Kingdom, One from the Slane Theocracy, and One from the leader of the slave rebel back when Shulva-ris was still in the hand of the beastmen. The first was the [Great Forest Boar] Yusef Von Nobelch, the second [The White Dragon] Perius Von Valiere, and the third [The Blood Raven] Sanngrior Sig Hrist.

Ah…..great family names, great leaders and generals. Too bad their descendants are anything but. As time passed, under the cruel ego and rule of human, Shulva-ris was corrupted. The City cried for justice but none ever came. And at the very top of the corruption and evil, was the three family. The beastmen may have treated human as a food sources and maybe sometimes slaves, but the cruelty of human surely take the cake, the candles, the plates, the alcohols and definitely all the gift bags. Oh and possibly they also shagged and knifed the maid servant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Shulva-Ris

Sublocation: District four, Livestock and Stables

*step*

*step*

*step*

*clank*

*thud*

*~~~CREAK~~~~*

*Thud*

The thick stable door was open, made from logs of oak, it was relatively heavy for an average human. Carvings adorn the other side of the door, but among the carving, in the language of the New World. There was words, it said [Centaur's Stable].

The stable was big and spacious but relatively dark, with granite walls and iron bound wooden beams. The windows are high up in the ceiling, and there is a well in the middle of the stable. Peering out from the stalls opening are faces of various men and women, while the smell of horse and shit and piss wavering in the air. In all, the word that comes to mind when met with this sight was 'deplorable'.

"….fuck, this place always so damn stink."

"Heh….just grab a bucket and hose these fucking thing down."

The men in plate armors were walking into the stable, their armors were fearsome looking, with spikes protruding from their pauldrons, helmet, and poleyn. Their sabaton were shaped to look like monster feet, scaly with three talons, like that of a dragon. Their tasset bore the symbols and sigils of the six gods. The helmet these men wore was shape in form of various animal, with ruby like eyes and sharpen fangs and horns. However even with all the heavy armors on, the sounds that came when metal rub and clashes against metal was not very noisy, the reason was rather simple. The armors that the men wore was made entirely of mithril.

Boris von Nobelch grab a bucket from the well, collect some water and brought it to a stall. He open the door and splash the cold water over a female centaur, whose young face look to be twenty or twenty five years old. The female shriek a bit and backed into the corner, the floor of her stall was filthy, droppings and wet with piss. Boris then walk over to the other side of the wall, he took off the things on hanging on the wall; a whip lined with spikes, a black sleek looking bridle, and a saddle.

Boris grab the mare head and forcefully force her to wear the bridle, then put the saddle on her back. The female centaur could not do anything but to obey her master. Her will's broken a long time ago. The other have finished preparing their mount as well. Only Boris, in the squad was one who has a female centaur as a mount, while the rest using stallions.

The men rode out into the city, they passed the gates and pass point and headed toward the forest.

The men rode in silence, following the leader's lantern.

"Are we there yet?" Boris bemoan, one hand holding the rein and the other fondling his mount's breast.

The centaur moan but dare not to buckle, she know what would happen if her master is displease with her, no doubt a much worse fate await.

"Shut the hell up, Boris, when we're there you'll know!"

The captain barked back.

An interesting thing to note, that Captain Vais Dylqui was right of course, that the eldest Nobelch have gone with his friend out for a camping trip, about one day ride from the city. However what Vais and his squad saw at the reported site was something that they themselves have never seen before.

A powerful stench of rotten meat assault the men's sense of smell. However the smell was moving, zombies to be exact for corpses of men moving about with one corpse in particular was wiggling itself in a tree. The tree branch had pierce the corpse, but because it was a zombie, it felt no pain but merely annoyances.

"Ah…it's Aniki!" Exclaimed Boris.

In situation like these, one would think the bond of brotherhood would have Boris crying his eyes out, swearing vengeance. However what he did afterward wasn't so.

Cutting down the tree branch with a powerful swing of his War Axe, the corpse felled to the forest floor with *flop* and a *thud*, the tree branch still stuck inside the zombie. The corpse immediately make a beeline toward the nearest warm living bodies, but it immediately found itself flying, and saw its body laying cold, and hopelessly immobile on the ground.

While his comrade was cleaning up the moving corpse and searching the bodies for family crest to bring back to the families of these dead, Boris was seethe with anger and hatred. He took out a spear from his baggage and repeatedly stab the corpse of his late brother.

"YOU FUCKING SHITTY FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DIE AND LEAVING THE FUCKING RESPONSIBILY TO ME! YOU FUCK, FUCKER!"

It should be note that for the successor of one of the Family, the heir to the Family are force to follow to certain guideline, such as not allowing them to have any partner than human, even sexual one, and they are forbid from having demi-human slaves served or touching their bodies. Boris, with his debauchery lifestyle would find this heavily obstructive. Becoming the head mean he'll be forced to marry one of the daughter of the three family, he have to give up his mount, and ride a common horse. Then there's also the issues of his lust, no doubt it would be considered null, void, if not impossible to have.

Therefore, in face of the event that have happen, all Boris could feel was anger, anger for whoever thought up of the law for the heir of the family, anger for his brother who stupidly wasted his fucking life and leave Boris to take care of it, anger for his father who had allow this sort of stupid façade of traditions to exist for so long.

After thirty or sixty stabs, Boris finally felt sort of satisfied. He mounted his centaur, and fondle her breast once again.

Vais Dylqui was watching Boris, he knew of the Nobelch's way and he can understand Boris's anger. Vais gestured for Yureth to come closer. Yureth is a ranger, under the intense training with the beastmen slaves and supervision of the Theocracry priest, Yureth is a ranger of considerable power. He was equivalent to that of a platinum rank adventurer. He also an excellent tracker.

"Yureth, what's of the trail?"

"Captain….well, it's that's the thing. It weird though, one would think that after killing a human, a beastman would be running for his life faraway from here, but….."

"But what? Out with it, Yureth!"

"…They're not running away anywhere, there's two set of foot print heading toward Shulva-ris. I followed them but they stopped as if the beastmen were just disappear into thin air. And there's another thing, no matter how much I searched around, there's not even single evidence that they used any kind of transport or anything. From the report, there was suppose to be a single beastman child, and that was what I found, but the other one….it's a hooves foot-print."

"A hooves foot-print? A Centaur?"

"No, not centaur, unless centaur can now walked on two leg. So what do we gonna do about Boris and his brother?"

Merluis overheard the conversation and dropped in, he said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, come on now, Yureth. You're kidding right? No beastmen in their right mind would ever be travelling to our great and fair city, not unless they are !"

"I'm serious here, I found a campsite, but it looked like they have left hours ago, heading toward Shulva-ris, and aside from the beast child foot print, I can conclude that all this carnage was done by one other beastmen, not a group." Yureth have been feeling rather shakily ever since the squad entering this forest. It was as if something was watching him, testing and waiting.

He remembered the lessons of his teacher;

"Remember, young master, an enemy does not show himself if he doesn't want to be found, he wait for the right time and pounce."

Using all of his learned skills, Yureth have already searched and scan the surrounding but he could find no sign of any enemies, yet the feeling still remain. He know that he's being watched, but from where?

Hurriedly he spoke to the Captain.

"Captain, I think we should leave and bring back some reinforcement. I'm getting a really bad feeling here."

"Hahahahahaha! Bad feeling? Did I just hear you right there, Yureth? Yureth the Swift is afraid? What has the world have come to?" Merluis laughed.

Vais Dylqui was concern, Yureth's feeling are always spot on. He was the best tracker Vais ever seen, or they would never have found those wretched slaves hidden under the floor board in one of the farm near the City. Shame of course that they had to kill the farmer and his daughter, but at least no knew about the 'almost' escape. Vais did made sure that the farmer and his daughter did died a peaceful death.

Vais started "I think you're right, there's something very wrong here, but we're the elite of the elite of Shulva-ris. Who will give us authority if we called in reinforcement just because of a feeling? No…This is what we'll do, we'll hunt down this mongrel and his little pet, and off them both."

"Can I shagged the little bitch?" This was Merluis.

"…Hah! That's more like it Merluis!" Boris agreed.

"We both shagged and the filled the little bitch, then I'll strangle the life outta it."

"…fine do whatever you want, but only after we find whoever kill these men." Vais said, shaking his head in surrender. When it come to lust, no one's probably more lustful than his men, these idiotic bastard would shagged anything with a pussy.

Vais asked; "Yureth, can you tell me where the two beastmen went?"

"RIGHT HERE, Captain!"

Vais looked around and saw Yureth, only his head was being held by a demon.

The demon was fearsome entity, looking into its eyes, Vais could feel as if he was going mad, or looking into one of the spinning disc the toymaker would make on days of festival. It was a few moment before he grab his flail at his side and lunge at the demon.

Merluis and Boris follow right after, the creature have taken them by surprise, they couldn't understand how a creature so big was able to grab one of their own so easily and without a presence.

 _..this idiot, when we free you, I'm going to beat your ass for this, Yureth!..._ thought Merluis.

…. _ah there's the little bitch, this thing, what a fool it is to bring such an easy target…to the Great ME!...hahahahahaha…._ Boris thought when he saw Sorui behind Ulbert, his inner lust raged on as he thought of how he would break such a delicate thing before killing it. He thought of filling the little bitch with his seed, overflowing her pussy while beating his fist into her face, after which he would strangled while kissing the little bitch with his thing inside her, going to heaven while descending into hell. Boris smiled at the thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let's skipped some of the boring stuff, they're for the next chapter and just go straight to the fight scene, didn't even think I was capable of describing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tossing the human he held in his hand away, Ulbert gripped Sorui's arm and pulled her against him, then he threw her toward the sky while silently cast [Flight] upon the little one, the human was already dead and Ulbert did told the little one of what he would do.

Hovering in the air, Sorui watched the scene unfolding below her. Her attacker, a disgusting looking human who could not reached her decided to go after her savior, Ulbert Alain Odle.

As if he was holding a magnifying glass to a book, Ulbert brought the world into focus, centering his magic power. He could hear every droplet of water falling from the leaves, and he knew exactly where they would hit the ground, this was the result of a item known as [ Orb: Aspect of Shiva], which allow Ulbert to taken on the temporary power of a max level 100 monk and druid. It was used for pvp battle under the [Oh-Shit] category which allow the player to become a very hard to kill tank, but the player would received 90% less healing, would taken 10% more damage, and applied a [Blind] status on the player, darkening their view, on the other hand they can dodge like crazy, with near 100% dodge chance.

There was the smell of the men, a blend of sweat, rum, and semen—and underneath all that, the iron scent of blood. Ulbert sense of smell was so greatly enhance and becoming so accurate that he could almost see these wretched men, glowing in the dark around him like skeletal assemblages of red tubing, pulsing with fresh blood.

Ulbert felt the first man move toward him, swinging something in his hand—he could hear the _whum, whum, whum_ it made as it rotated. It could have been a sword, or it could be a rope.

Either way, it doesn't matter.

Ulbert heard the man sidestep to hit him with the thing that sang in the air, and Ulbert felt pity. These men were corpses, and they didn't even know it. Ulbert ducked, turned and struck out with his hoof. The man crumple and fell to the ground—his armor made a _crack_ sound against the hard earth. The man cried out, but the sound was cut off as Ulbert drew his sharpen claw and let it leap against the man's throat. Blood spring out like a fountain.

Another one approached Ulbert from behind, the blood rain pattering on the other man's helmet as loud as temple bells, and Ulbert drew his left hand back and impale the other man behind him, he can feel his claw made their way into the man's rib cage. The man behind fell and screamed, trying to pull himself off Ulbert's razor sharp long claws. With a twitch of his wrist, Ulbert withdrew his claws, thrusting it up and to the side in the same movement, cutting the screaming man's throat.

Two remain, turned out the human that Ulbert had tossed away was only pretending to be dead, but he is no doubt dead now, unless he can still stay alive after getting such close shave.

The other men had a better idea of what they were dealing with now, and two of them came at him from either side, throwing out their armguards to distract him. Ulbert moved back, so quick it made the attackers' movements seem exaggerated, as if they were moving through a different medium-they were creature of liquid, and Ulbert was a creature of the air.

Ulbert brought his foot up, hard, between the first man's leg, he made sure of lessening his strength. A few practice with some trees did a good job of allowing Ulbert to control his strength. Ulbert simultaneously driving his left palm up to smash the man's nose. Without pausing, he followed his punch with a dose of another punch, slightly less in power, to the man's gut, then stepped forward. The man he had kicked in the groin now remain doubled over, and it will be the work of the little one to take care of this wretched human later.

Ulbert avoid a blow from an irrelevant weapon, dimly hearing the whap as it sliced the air where he had been standing a moment before, and then he brought his claws up to eviscerate the remain man, but the man manage to dodge, just by a hair breath. The man screamed, shocked, as if this were not to be expected. Ulbert signed inwardly. As soon as these men had stepped onto the fray, they had been dead. Why couldn't they just simply accepted it. Ulbert thought internally as he leaped toward the man. With hands of iron, the snapped the man's wrist, hearing his dagger clang on the hard earth. Then Ulbert gripped the man's head and angled his mouth to bite the man's neck, feeling blood flow into him, making Ulbert stronger.

He drank deep.

Breathing slowly, letting the dry up corpse fall the ground. Perhaps it was the realization of what he just did, or perhaps it was simply the effect of [Orb: Aspect of Shiva]. Either way, Ulbert was no longer thinking now, but was lost in some sort of meditation where the question of what is his body and what was outside of it became rather meaningless. He was the blood, and he was the wind, and the stone below his feet.

A very faint voice; perhaps his human conscience; at the back of Ulbert's mind told him this fight was unfair, but he knew that there was no fairness in fighting-only the dead, and the living.

He was living. Everyone else-saved for the man in pain and the child hovering in the air- was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew…5,341 words, and only took me 2 hours to write, gotta be some kinda record, fer me anyway….well, so then as before….

Love the Story?

Hate the Story?

Turned on and jacking off to the violent and gore?

Well….whatever your delight diabolical thoughts or deadly vicious poisons, won't you share them in the review?

Oh and, a wonderful thanks of credit to Skythewood and related translators, proofreader for making Overlord so I can build a story out of it.


	8. Chapter 8 Ambush and fight

Lost in the sands of time, there was story.

A story filled with glory and gory.

Indeed it is a parody of suffering

Although not as funny as a circus's meringue

One soul died and rebirth anew

Wake up in a World of New.

A demon arise and killer of men

A story told in scatter time and again.

Let the story of Ulbert continue, 'twas the cry

So dear reader, here's a story of malice and vices

,just for you to spy.

Oh dear me, it is a sad thing

With all my free time

I cannot make this damn thing rhyme.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"...aaahhh...shit...dammit...shoulda taken care of the little shit when I had the chance...oh well..." Ulbert muttered under his breath.

Waking up and find that the human he had spare so that he can extract information from had escape had been rather annoying. But Ulbert was a good reader of stories, and dredging it up from memories, he knew that whenever a person had escape from their captor, it is of no doubt that there would be hunter and reinforcement. Now all he should do is wait.

However, there is the matter of concern, the child in tow. He certainly can't have her died right after he had promise to protect and save her people.

Waking Sorui, Ulbert said

"Sorui, the prisoner have escape."

"wah...huh...Eh!?"

"It is very likely within the next day or so, there will be reinforcement from Shulva-ris. I intend to trap them and extract information from them. Chances are that when they come, you'll be targeted first. So, when they do I will have you be safe somewhere. Can't really have you die after all."

"W..wha…what do I do?"

"Ah….About that, little one, I believe it would be best that you must be silence, yes, and make no noise. For the hunters is about to become the hunted….?!"

While talking to Sorui, Ulbert notice figues of men moving toward them, groaning and moaning.

"Heeek….!" Looking in the direction of Ulbert's gaze, Sorui saw the creature tumbling to her, she recognized it, it was a zombie. The masters most favorite game aside from the hunt was to put their slaves within a cage full of zombie and bet on the outcome. Sorui had witness many beastmen being torn to shred when facing a small army of zombies in Shulva-ris coliseum.

Suddenly, Sorui felt herself being lifted off the ground away from the reach of the zombie. The thing swing its rotten arms, trying to catch its next meal before finding itself flung away across the forest floor. Bouncing and skipping like a rock being thrown across the water and finally hit a tree in the far distance with a sicken * _swhack_ * and slid down as a messy, red lump of rotten meat.

Seeing the child in immediate danger of being eaten by a zombie, with amazing speed, Ulbert picked up the child and kicked the zombie away with his hoof, and was amazed by the distance in which the unfortunate target had flown.

 _…_ _oh my god…..this…this is so COOL!...I can't believe it would fly that far!...ahahahahaha…._

Ulbert smiled, showing his pearly white sharp teeth. Then he heard a small squeak coming from under his armpit.

"umm…..my lord….can I be put down now?"

"Oh….right…" Ulbert release his grip and put the child back down on the ground.

He then told the child that he intent to use her as a bait, to see if the human who'll be coming be willing to talk. Stating that "Killing is easy, getting people to talk is harder and beside I would like to know more about this city, Shulva-ris. Saving your family by killing people is naught but an easy task, but there's always a chance that thing may go wrong."

Hearing this, Sorui was rather disappointed, but she knew that no human could possibly defeat this powerful beastman, at least not the masters and their mercenaries anyway. Although it could be a different matter if the masters summoned the Purger. Sorui had seen them slayed an group of baby dragons and then feasted on their meat in front of all Shuvaran in the coliseum. That was when she saw the second son of her master's family, she knew the rumor of course and wished that he would never turn his cruel lecherous gaze toward her. Thank the heaven that he did not though.

Ulbert, stood there watching the campsite, and he formulate a plan. He would use one of his guild mate's tactic, although it is more impromptu given that that guild member is not here and he's seriously lacking in equipment.

 _…_ _..crap…on hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to give Momonga all my equipment…..ok, time to do an inventory check, there might be something in there that might be useful…..it's been so long, I don't think I remember what I got on this toon when I gave Momonga my gear….._

Mentally focusing within himself, Ulbert active his [item box] and reaching in the hole in the air, Ulbert can feel all the items that his inventory currently has.

2x **[Orb: Aspect of Shiva]:** increase a player's dodge chance by 90% for 30 minutes; applied [Blind] status for the entire duration and grant players access to counter abilities of the Class: Monk and Class: Druid.

 **5 stacks of 99x lesser healing potion** : restore 30% of user's max health point

 **10 stacks of empty intricate glass vials** : vials for alchemical crafting.

 **5 stacks of 99x Ancient mana potion** : restored 80% of user's max mana. 1 minute cool down.

 **5 stacks of 99x Ancient Dragon Blood healing potion** : restore 70% of user's max health point and give user overtime healing at the rate of 1% per secs for 15 seconds. 2 minute cool down.

1x **[Claw of Agonizing Pain]:** set item:

\+ 15670 Agility

\+ 10987 Strength

Increase your critical chance and critical power by 35%

Set effect (2): increase your attack power by 50% of your health point, Applied status [Agony] and [Bewild] to your target and give you a chance to summon a legion of demon soldier at your side.

Rank: Legendary

1x **[Claw of the Merciful Ruler]:** set item:

+15670 Agility

+10987 Strength

Increase your dodge chance and health by 40%

Set effect (2): increase your attack power by 50% of your health point, Applied status [Agony] and [Bewild] to your target and give you a chance to summon a legion of demon soldier at your side.

Rank: Legendary

99x Scrolls: Charmed

99x Scrolls: Anti-Dectection

99x Scrolls: Faresight

99x Scrolls: Enhance Sense (200 km)

99x Scrolls: Locate Object

99x Scrolls: False Cover

99x Scrolls: Clairvoyance

99x Scrolls: Crystal Screen

5 stack of 99x Scrolls: Message

99x **Scrolls: Teleportation**

99x **Scrolls: Mass Heal (Tier 6** )

5x **Wand of Resurrection** : resurrect an ally with 10% of their health and mana, death penalty function as normal death.

 **Wand of Warlock's Resurrection** : x99: resurrect an ally with 100% health and mana with no penalty at the cost of 20% of your health and mana but increase your stats by 100% of your resurrected ally for 30 seconds. require both the player and their target to be level 40 and above.

 **Statue: Evil Lord of Hunger**

 **Statue: 3x: Soul Eater**

 **Statue of the blood stones: Ghost Legion x1**

1x set: **Pestle & Mortar of Vanaheimr**: _"alchemical tools" Uses by the druidic elves of Vanaheimr to grind herb into potion. Now they have decided to sell this for you for a price. Aren't you a lucky bastard._

1x **Yellow Glacier Knife** : _"Alchemical tool" Jotunheimr ice are magically harder than steel and impossible to melt all the while keeping their sharpness forever. Stolen from Jotunheimr, found it in the janitor closet, you can uses it to dismantle creatures down for parts. The blade are yellow clear and have a faintly strange smell? The seller recommend you to use gloves when using!_

 **Letter: princess of Svartalfheim's Tea Party Invitation** :

 _"_ _Quest item":_

 _Item level: 6_

 _Tea party begin at 6. All guests must wear black leather thong and no shirt, bring appropriate gift or off with your head! No Pressures Whatsoever!_

 **Book: The Story of Mosle Armles**

Quality: Junk

 _Opening the first page it was read: Mosle Armles rode to the market and got into a fight and lost his…...the words were too worn out to be read anymore._

 **Equipment box: Bones of the Dry Dragon**

Quality: Epic

Open: grant you Bone of the Dry Dragon set armor, appropriate for your level and class.

 **Jug of endless water** :

Type: Drink

Effect: Summon a goblet and fill it with never ending water. reduce affliction [Thirst] by 10% per sec.

 **Vegetarian Horn of Plenty** :

Type: Food

Effect: Produce ten stacks of 99 random consumable fruits and vegetables. Each piece of food heals the player for 1% of their health and reduces hunger percentage by 1%.

And that was all…

Perhaps, truly, on hindsight, it was probably a not well thought of idea to give the Guild Master all of Ulbert's divine gear, but the deed was already done, no use crying over spilt milk. It's completely water under the bridge.

Ulbert had confirm of everything that he owned on his person. Still a thought beckon his attention. He knew that the human he had encountered was rather weak and the info given by Sorui, it wasn't enough for him to completely understood this strange new world. So he decide upon an experiment, after all, it would be quite annoying if he accidentally kill the deceased's reinforcement, losing a valuable source of intel.

Ulbert casted [Circle of Anti-Undead], [Anti-Projectile Shield], and summon one of his nature spirit.

Ulbert held out his palm, facing downward and light gather in it, he spoke; "O Guardian of the Vanaheimr's Greens, rise from the Earth and serve thy master!" [Summon Lesser Moss Golem]

A bushy tree sprouted from the ground, it grew and grew until it was the size of an adult full grown man. Then it twist and turn, its roots spread and spread and collect the dew, the blood and any water sources it could find. The base of the tree soon turns muddy, the leaves fell to the ground, and green vines sprouted from the tree trunk and branches. The green vines wrapped itself around the tree until the entire tree look like a cocoon. The cocoon wiggle and convulsing before formed up into a mass of green. The mass then sank into the ground with a *plop* and then a hand reach up from the dirty earth, green veins under its skin, then another hand reach up, then the moss creature pulled itself up from the brown, soft and moist dirt.

It breathes. It dreams. With its red eyes and funereal soul. A solemn expression on its visage. This golem has a spirit, and it walks on two legs.

Ulbert command the creature.

"Golem! Protect this child until my return."

The golem grunt and groan, indicating the understanding of its task. It move itself to the Sorui, whom then shrank back at the sight of the creature. The golem doesn't smell bad, per se, there was the smell of grass, of earth and rather salty smell of blood. Still it certainly was a very strange smell.

Sorui looked at the Ulbert and heard him said.

"Child, stay with this golem until my return, stay in the circle and you'll be protected, I'll be back in a few hours."

"…" Nodding, Sorui stepped into the glowing circle and the golem stood by Sorui, ever watching.

Ulbert then cast the spell [Flight] upon himself and felt himself floated toward the sky. An feeling of happiness arose from within him as he pushed off and create a ripple on the the earth.

"…..wwwwwaaaaahhoooooo….yyyyeeeaaaahhhh!...hahahahaha!..." Yelling gleefully, Ulbert shot toward the blue skies, flying higher and higher until the world below him look like a miniature housing/resort model.

Flying through the air, Ulbert thought to himself.

…Oh My God!...This is such an awesome thing, to be so Free! No gravity, No Law to follow….is this what being a one of those thing called a 'bird' felt like? I don't ever recalled such a feel when this was a game….

Avian species are 99% non-existent in the World behind. Kept mostly in captivity inside dome and under closed watched, the public only get to see birds and the like through recorded screen or by the usage of automatons. Ulbert remember going to the zoo with his grandmother, to see the last eagle in the world, it was fun until later on in Ulbert life that he finally found out that the eagle he had seen in his child hood was nothing more than a fake. An automaton, a machine, build to bring false dreams to foolish children. The real bird either lives within some wealthy man's Dome, or perhaps already dead, its corpse buried beneath the nest of the machine.

Shaking his head, Ulbert found a place, a clearing far away from the campsite where he left Sorui. Landing down, he thought.

…the men I met died with one or two blow from me, it probably safe to say that in this world, I'm probably stronger than any human, if I'm going to get any information from the reinforcement, I need to adjust my strength lest I have no informant…ok, let's test out my strength on these trees….

Walking up an oak tree nearby, Ulbert drew back his fist and punch the tree. After the dust has settled down, the tree…well….if it can still be called a tree….was split into pieces, the tree had literally exploded, scattering splinters everywhere, it look as if the tree was struck by the truck, then blown up with a grenade.

"….OH SHIT!...NO….FUCKING..WAY…...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS? UNDERVERSE?...!"

Ulbert exclaim loudly. In Yggdrasil, one certainly cannot destroy the environment, while one can build and alter an environment, the trees and landscape are essentially indestructible. One game brought up a familiar feeling, it's was a game called Underverse, a unique game design from an old game known as minecraft, and various other similar game, the game allow player to play within a completely destructible universe, they can destroyed mountain and trees, of course, there's no limit to how far one can dig down or fly up, and no limit on imagination either, which make for some very interesting PvP battle. Although it soon fell out of favor with the coming of Yggdrasil, plus the game was only multiplayer with people within a few miles of each other, not country wide or worldwide interaction like that of Yggdrasil.

After a very long while, about until the very next day morning, Ulbert was able to properly control his strength, at least by casting a debuff on himself.

Then he flew back to where Sorui was and found the child sleeping on the ground with the golem sitting nearby. No zombies seem to be coming near the campsite. They wander around, hitting their head against tree branches and the like.

As the sun begin to rise up from the Horizon. Ulbert decided wake the child.

Sorui soon woke up and was met with the strange sight, the golem was no longer here. It had been dismissed.

As Sorui watched Ulbert begin taking out magic scrolls from his [item box]: Clairvoyance, Anti-Detection and Enhance Senses, Ulbert activate one scroll after another. Each scroll burst up into colorful flame before vanishing, dazzling light filled Sorui's sight. She watches as the beastman before her using such interesting and magical magic.

Under the effect of the scroll, Ulbert can see everything within 200 km of him, he can see the hair of a flea hopping on the forest ground, he can see each beat of a bee's wing on a far away flower and he can see that 50 km away from this place, a group of rider approaches.

Ulbert spoked softly and clearly.

"Sorui, it's time."

Mesmerized from the light show, Sorui return to reality as though waking up from a dream.

"Ah…..huh….eeeehhhh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the men arrived, they had met with a group of zombies…..and had exterminate them all, with one man in particular who was stabbing the corpse with such vigor.

After casting the spells [Master Invisibility (tier7) ] and [ Silence void (tier 7) ] on himself and Sorui, the two of them was nearby. Sorui covered by Ulbert's aura, thus the wandering zombies stayed far away from her and Ulbert.

While Ulbert was watching the group and men, one of them broke from the group and started to track the trail….Soon the man found the campsite.

 _…_ _..shit…_ Ulbert thought internally. He then follow the man to his group and and picked up Sorui from the nearby tree, and everything was happened without the tracker discovering Ulbert presence and action. Ulbert and Sorui eavesdrop upon the men's conversation.

"can I shagged the little bitch?" was the question.

In that moment, Ulbert knew that these men here would not intend to talk or to be reason with, at least not diplomatically.

 _…_ _..*sign*…..hmmm…judging from the conversation…..look like asking them the normal way probably won't work….damn you, and I had all these lines prepared and everything. Is it too much to get a decent human conversation that doesn't involved raping and murdering?...Oh well, here I go….._

As the other men turning away from the direction of the campsite and toward the place that is known as Shulva-ris, Ulbert immediately grabbed the tracker's head and squeezed. His intent was to get the tracker knocked out, or at least immobile. However, he probably didn't account for the death of the tracker.

 _…_ _.aw damn it….did I use too much force…..shit….this guy's dead_ …. Ulbert thought as the man body went limped with his eyes open.

"…fine do whatever you want, but only after we find whoever kill these men." Vais said, shaking his head in surrender. When it come to lust, no one's probably more lustful than his men, these idiotic bastard would shagged anything with a pussy.

Looking at the men whose back was to him, laughing and joking about murder and rape. Ulbert felt rather tick off. What was he doing these past few hours, prepping himself for a proper conversation that doesn't begin or end with murder and rape. Judging from the way these men dressed, they must have been the cream of the crop in this Shulva-ris city. Thus they must be noble, like that detestable Nobelch. How dare they, how dare they intent to take everything from him, do they think that because they are human and they are born under a 'right' bloodline, it give them authority to do as they please without consequence? No, this is a mistake, and one that Ulbert intend to correct.

 _…_ _alright…fine, you want to meet me? Ok….. , let see if you'll even put up a good fight…..[Weaken Strength]_ Ulbert mentally cast a debuff on himself, and uses his [Orb: Aspect of Shiva]. Then he deactivate the concealing spell on him and Sorui. With the tracker's head in his grip, Ulbert answer the Captain's query with a challenged tone.

Vais asked; "Yureth, can you tell me where the two beastmen went?"

"RIGHT HERE, Captain!" said the smiling Ulbert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vais Dylqui took his flail off his belt and swing it at the suddenly appear beastman, years of soldiering finally pay off. Instinct took over, and Vais was in kill-mode. Even though Vais reacted faster than the other two, he knew that they would be able to keep up.

Vais sidestep and swung the spiky flail at the beastman, the spike puncture the creature and it howled with a great _yelp_ , whining like a beaten dog…..at least, that what was supposed to happen. Imagine his surprise when the beastman ducked, turned and kicked Vais squarely in the chest with his hoof.

"Impossible!" Vais screamed, he cannot understand. Vais had been in a hundred battle, facing against hundred of beastmen, and he always come out on top. His armor was the best of the best, it was made with mithril and enchanted with the best protection money can afford, but this beast had manage to dent it?

It was impossible…..but such thought can only last so long before Vais was assaulted by an intense pain on his chest, he looked down and saw a hoof shape dent embedded in front of his chest plate, the metal must have broken at least three or two of Vais's rib. Vais crumble to the ground and cried out in pain. But his scried was cut short as the thing slashes his throat with its claws.

Vais never saw it happen. The last thought he have while bleeding out was " _impossible_."

Yureth was the first to see what happen to the captain. When he felt a hand grabbing him at his head, in a split instant, Yureth decided to play dead, he put himself into a trance like state. He studied it under the monks in the mountain east near E-Rantel, it was one of the many training he had gone under to become the best tracker in Shulva-ris.

Yureth certainly wasn't going to be a butler or cast-off in his family, he was the third son, but his luck had been great when the Theocracy priest came by his family home to test the magical power of the children. He had ample magical power and his innate talent allows him to sense his surroundings. A great tool to be sure, and a tool that is quite useful for the Theocracy. Naturally, the priest took him in one of their school and trained him well.

Playing dead while the beastman tossed him aside, Yureth took the opportunity to watch for anyone else before breaking from his trance and landing gracefully, but silently on the ground. As the captain was slain, Yureth lunged and make his kill, but the creature, who pay him almost no mind was a good thing.

Until Yureth was blinded by the spraying fountain of blood, rain drop of blood fall upon Yureth's helmet and the beast noticed him. In one single split second, As he wiped away the blood, he felt it.

His stomach was pierce through and through, and a great furry hand was sticking its claw into his guts. Like the captain, he was assaulted by the sensation of pain and screamed. Then in his panic, he tried to pull himself off the claws, which was rather stupid, but who can comprehend the action of a dying man. Yureth screams was cut off shortly by the sharp claws of the creature.

Merluis and Boris was the last two to move, partly because they were in fantasy-land at the time of the attack and partly because they couldn't seem to accepted the scene before them. The captain and yureth was slain in an instant.

Merluis and Boris decided that they would use _'that_ ' tactic against an opponent like this, distract it and attack. Boris would hit high while Merluis would hit low. It was a good combo and teamwork since both Boris and Merluis have similar taste in fetish and cruelty.

As they charge as one, Boris caught his eye on a cutely beast child hiding before the beastman, he rememeber the little skank. She had been once presented at the Shulva-ris Coliseum where he and his squad made their annual show. He couldn't touch the little slut since that slut belong to his sister, whom his father greatly favored.

But now, since this little bitch isn't his sister anymore and judging from the brand on her arm, she been arked for the Hunt. Boris can do anything and whatever he want to the little skank.

Suddenly, the little bitch disappear of his sight. When he looked up, there she was, hoving in the air. Boris thrown a spear at her but it misses and in his anger he turn his murderous and lust toward the beastman, no doubt that bastard was the reason for his prey's escape.

During the entire fight with Ulbert, Boris was rather occupied with thought of what he would do to the little cunt when he killed off his damn bastard and get her down.

Boris thought of how once he killed off this annoying beastman, he would find someway to get the little thing down where he would rape her and fill her cunt with his overflowing seeds.

Boris thought of how he would step on the little skank belly so she would vomit everything out and he then would make her lick it all back up. He daydream of how he would slip his schlong into her throat, choking and use her like his personal cock-sleeve.

Boris dreamed of how he would use his fist and drive it up the little skank vaginal opening, all the way to his elbow once she have been properly broken and to finish it all off he would cut off her limb and tie the beast child to his new warhorse's cock when he 'take' over the family heir title. Boris was estatic and mad with cruel lust.

or perhaps he would strangled her while looking in her eyes, just to see the little skank suffer.

… _die….die….die….why won't you die….you fucking beast….how the fuck are you keeping on dodging, it's all that bitch fault!_

Boris smiles at the disgusting and repulsive thoughts of all the horrible cruel way he'll be tormenting Sorui. Of course that was his greatest mistake.

Naturally, daydream like this was a fatal mistake on any battlefield, but Boris was arrogant and ignorance of such thing, he was in the mentality of kill-one-beastman and you-know-them-all. As such his movement was sluggish and did not matched up with his partner, Merluis.

Drunk with adrenaline and intense lust, Boris Von Nobelch was euphoric. It wasn't long before he suddenly felt a pain unlike anything he ever felt before. He couldn't understand how such a thing have happen so fast.

 _…_ _.! !###!#!#!#!### !?…._

The thing had just kicked Boris in his groin, and Boris double down from the intense pain to his balls, and was then again received a strike to his face and another punch to his stomach. Boris collapse and puked. He looked up as the thing stepping over him before passing out.

Merluis prided himself as the strongest in Shulva-ris, he had gotten nearly two hundred confirm kills during the Coliseum's gladiators match. He had faced Uroto the Scarred, second hand to the ever elusive Aroargo the Relentless of the firehoof clans and he had decorated the arena floor with Uroto's bloods, and now the Centaur's head hung above Merluis's fireplace.

He had fought on even term with orges and monsters of various species and he have faced an army of three hundred beastmen by himself on the plains of Shulva-ris. However, now he could barely keep up with this crazy beastman, who just seem to dodge every one of Merluis's attack. He was angry and frustrated and his delirious partner who was lost in fantasy lustland was of no help either. The idiot was knocked out and completely useless.

Merluis was pressured, and he narrowly dodges a slash that would no doubt spill his internal organ if it connect.

 _This cannot be possible, this must be a dream_ , Merluis thought was he continue to swing his halberd.

 _Slash….upper slash….side slash…. downward...thrust...more speed! More Strength! MORE!..._ Was the instinct of Merluis in this trying time.

Merluis was getting angrier and angrier as the thing continues to dodge as if playing with him. Not only that it was taunting him.

"Oh….is that all you got, Human? Where's your strength, where's your virtues, where's your tenacity that let your species rule this world? I see nothing here but a bunch of insect playing warriors…...to be honest, this is rather somewhat disappointing."

 _how dare this mere beastman taunt him so._

Merluis retorted: "You want to see my strength, beast? I'll give you my Ultimate Skill, no creature have ever survive this attack. Greater ability boost! Lesser ability boost! Harden Skin! Lesser Strength!"

Merluis then jump back and get ready to unleashed his skill [Three-Fold Slash of light]. He had never met any beastmen survive it.

" Here IT IS BEAST, REJOICE! FOR YOU HAVE FORCE THE GREAT ME TO USE MY TRUMP CARD, Truly, If you survive this I will rein you in like a slave and rode you as my mount! THREE FOLD SLASH OF LIGHT!"

In all, it was a good performance, if only. Before Merluis could unleashed his skill, the beast leaped at him. With its black, furry and strong hand, it grab his wrist, and Merluis could feel his fingers breaking, blood gushes out from the beast's fist, but it wasn't the beast's blood, no …it was Merluis's blood.

Merluis panic and pulled out his dagger using his other free hand, the beast grab that hand too and crushed it, the dagger fell to the ground with a _clank._ Before Merluis could even scream again, it punch Merluis squarely in his solar plexus and Merluis was near paralyze before finding himself thrown against a tree. While laying on the ground in a daze, Merluis could felt that he was being lifted up and his head gripped. It was a grip like steel. Ushering all his remaining strength, he beat down on the hand that gripping his head. But the hand, they would not let go, it was like hitting a steel beam.

The creature angled its mouth to Merluis's neck. Fear, Terror, Afraid, and all of Merluis's survival instinct was ringing their alarm, his monkey brain was on overdrive, his survival instinct was screaming its highest pitch at him yet Merluis could do naught but watched in horror at his fate. Merluis felt the creature sunk its teeth into his neck and….

 _…_ _..NO…NoNONONONnnonononn…you bastard arrrggggggghhhhh! !## ...NONONONONOnonononononojnonon..._

Realizing what's it's doing, Merluis struggle with all his strength but to no avail as the creature was sucking his blood like drinking ale.

*gulp*

*gulp*

*gulp*

*slurp*

*burrp*

"ahhhhh...The fresh taste of human blood, rather bitter though, could use some seasoning."

Before long what lies on the blood soak ground was the corpse of Merluis, as dry as firewood and a expression of terror engrave upon its visage.


	9. Chapter 9 A promise of things

In front of you there was and is place, only within the deepest part of your subconcious can you ascessed it. You are there and you are not there. When you are alseep, you travel many a distance to this place, but when you are awake you can almost never remember your journey.

There are thousands, millions, billions squares within this place of the void, and a circle fitting closely within the square. A closer look within the circle, you can see a tree branching out with nine gently glowing dots, every once in a while a tree glow red or blue and a new tree is born, identical to the last and so it goes forever unto infinity.

A disembodied voice rang throughout this void of a space.

…..You have selected File [B1-66ERNW9AOG9-11-18V]….

…..Begining Processing in accordance to protocol….

….Accessing selcted world inhabitant's memories…..

*Your sight fade to black*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vast field, its once green and tall grass is now golden from the heat of the sun and the weather. A tree stood out alone in plain, its green leaves gently sway to the gentle occasional winds. Its mighty and strong branches stretched out in all direction and toward sky as if to grasp its own destiny. Beneath the cool shade there is a creature.

At a look among the waves of grass, it look like a horse. A closer look, it was a horse with a body of a man, wearing white long sashes around the waist and fur like body armor with symbols drawn in red, the centaur 's fur have a sleek, brownish gray coat with vertical white stripes on the body. Powerful muscle tensing underneath the coat, and there were white patches on his neck. His face was covered in some sort of white paint, but the area around the eyes was black with soots and three fingers shape drawn vertical down on his lips, at glance he look like a centaur with a skull for the face. On his neck there is a necklade of pointy teeths, and on the ground there were wooden bowls of grass, roots and herbs. His brown dark hair tied in knots, hanging down his broad and wide back.

The centaur's horse part was rested on the cool earth, his slender arms crossed and pressed against his body, with the palm facing upward. His eyes closed and within this place underneath the vast sky, the world is his to see.

He can feel the carcasses of an unfortunate critter being feasted by the bird of the sky, he can feel the vibration of the army of ants marching across the land, carrying their scavenging spoil to their nest. Within the earth, he can feel the worms squirm and swim as though they were fishes.

His mind is met with silence and the darkness of the world, and within the void they sang to him.

 _…_ _.Once when I was tree, Ancestor Sun woke up green at dawn._

 _Brother wind combed the branches of hair._

 _Sister rain washed my limbs._

 _Once when I was tree, Flesh came and worshipped at my roots._

 _Flesh came to preserve my voice._

 _Flesh came honoring my limbs._

 _The Flesh comes with metal teeth,_

 _With chopping sticks,_

 _And fire held in hands._

 _And Flesh cut me down and enslave my limbs_

 _to make fort, ships, pews for other Gods._

 _Now Flesh laugh at my chared and beaten frame,_

 _Discarding me in the mud, burning me up in flames._

 _Flesh has grown pale and lazy._

 _Flesh has sinned against the creator._

 _Now Flesh listens no more to the voice of spirits talking through my limbs._

 _If Flesh would listen, I would warn him that spirit are displeased_

 _And are planning what to do t him._

 _But Flesh thinks I am Dead_

 _Charred and Gone._

 _Flesh thinks that by fires he can kill,_

 _Thinks that with metal teeth, I die._

 _Thinks that all the voices linked from roots to limbs are silenced._

 _Flesh does not know that he does not give me life,_

 _Nor can he take it away._

 _That is what the spirit are singing now._

 _It is time that flesh bow down on his knee again._

 _Once when I was Tree,_

 _My children and their children slept in my outstretched arms._

 _Mother earth nourished my spirit._

 _Once when I was Tree_

 _Sister rain washed my limbs._

 _And Brother wind carrying my children far and wide_

 _While Ancestor Sun watched over them as I_

 _Now I am charred and burnt_

 _My children cried in their sleep_

 _And Flesh silenced the sound_

The centaur awoke from his slumbering, he reached out and as if on cue, a small tuft of fur carried by the wind floated by, he grab it and sniffed deeply.

"I understand…." He spoke

Then he gather his belonging and struck his hoof three times upon the earth before sped away into the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shulva-Ris

A grand city to be sure, if anything, among the treasures that are buried deep beneath the sand of time, it was a bastion of human glory, taken in conquest and dominance by superior power. White limestone walls, great statues, shrines to the six gods—Shulva-Ris was the world as it had once been, as it will be again, so they said. The City laid out like a great wheel, with the high outer walls as its rim and six inner walls radiating like spokes from the hub at its centre. It is a city sometimes described as as a breathtaking monument of white parapets and high, pale towers.

The city itself is made of heavy stone and mortar contrasting with the wilderness that surrounds the city. It was hastily built on a cliff's edge over a pre-existing underground crypts. The crypts, accessible primarily via B'one G'oun (though requires paperwork with any of the six bishop to access legally or risk getting sent to the arena for the Games) but also open up to the northern cliffside (which prevents the stench from reaching the city during the summer), have been expanded since the city's establishment and are lined with bones of dead beastmens and even contains a darker secret within its depths, as rumors has it. The city is circular in design and divided into six districts and the central palace. Six high roads, each dedicated to a god, divide the lower city into districts. Each district houses one grand church dedicated to one of the six gods of the Slane Theocracy, each church is under authority by one Bishop, two priest and six nuns. Among the powers that rules the City, the Church boast the highest political and military power.

Patrolled and peacekeeping within the city and the outer territory of Shulva-ris, are composed of three battalions. The Adamantite Guard, whose members numbered the second highest among the three, with an amount of nearly 900 members are tasked with the safety and security of the ruling classes, among them, the Church. The Light Guard, armored in mithril painted silver, with an number of over 1000 members are the police forces that safekeep the security and peace of Shulva-Ris. The last but not least, the Scriptures, whose members numbered small amount of 400 members, and unlike the first two, The Scriptures are capable of summoning Angel which can increase their manpower a thousandfold.

In a mansion in a certain district, a party was being held.

Madam Rhellis opened the door before her. The room had an overstated opulence to it, as though the designer had been given far too much money and far too little direction in its décor. There was an ornate fireplace fitted ino the oposite wall between two tall windows. Outside, the rain was pelting the panes before it ran in wavering sheets down the glass. An alabaster mantel sat above the fireplace, with a green and gold trimmed mininature alcove above the mantel framing a clock encased in a glass dome. Higher above the fireplace and the clock was a coat of arm, it show an hand holding a sword with a ring of skulls, below was the words **[** **Noli Timere Messorem].** Jade and marble wainscoting surrounded the room with clean white walls. The ballroom was fill with parties of men and women in elegant, exotic looking costume, each more outlandish and colorful than the last.

Rhellis stepped cautiously into the room, her eyes fixed on the path straight ahead. She was nervous of course, for this wasn't her party but her husband whom she been wed to by arrangement, so as an member of respectable society, it is most important for a man of such status to throw an outlandish party to introduce his young new wife to the nobles and the Families.

" Well, it's about time you showed your face!" Said a man in elegant costume that seem to resemble a lion with golden shining fur. His face was old but his eyes was filled with lust, the Madam could see, and on the iside she threw up but her face kept a cool mask.

"I bid you welcome to our humble domain, Lord Nobelch, I trust you find this an acceptable event?"

"Of course, if only my brothers were here. They so enjoy such company."

"Is that alright, with the rumor that your brother's been attacked?"

"Well….it is a shame indeed about my brother's misfortune, but the past is the past, let just enjoy the the present no?"

"Yes, you are right, my apologies, Lord Nobelch."

"Ah, think nothing of it. Look this party is being thrown by your husband as a celebration of your coming to the city." Peres Von Nobelch said as he lean closer to the young madam. "However, having been abroad for so long a time, perhaps her ladyship has become….unaccustomed to the rules of polite society."

"And, I trust"- Rhellis spoke the words as lightly as she could manage, hding the distaste behind every words-"you have been instructed to guide me in these matters?"

"It should be my privilege to do so, your ladyship, why look over there. Your husband who just now has accompanied the widow of the late Lord Pendrii, may the six gods blessed his soul, to her home to console. It is such a shame that such a man would leave a lovely lady as you so alone."

Peres continued " Of course, we certainly would not want you to embarrass yourself or the house with inappropriate behavior."

"Indeed?" Rhellis said, her voice quiet and cold. "And what if I don't want to behave appropriately?"

"Well….like I have said, I would be most privilege to instruct you in the appropriate manner of high society, should you wish to do so. Ah! There's my friend, I must bid you farewell, you shall see each other again, I'm sure."

"…Yes, I wish you well, Lord Nobelch, please enjoy the party."


End file.
